


Куртуазная любовь по-гайифски, или Эр Август не врёт!

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [4]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Эр Август предупреждал Дика, что Ворон его совратит! И Дик заранее готовился отражать гнусные домогательства... которых всё не было, потому что на самом деле Ворону такое и в голову не приходило. Ровно до того момента, когда нетрезвый оруженосец имел неосторожность продемонстрировать ему себя без штанов. После чего эр Рокэ приступил к совращению с обстоятельностью и положенной куртуазностью!
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Рокэ Алва / Ричард Окделл
Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Действовать по науке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901989) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



> Предупреждения: Самая длинная сцена соблазнения в истории алвадиков. Краткая энциклопедия кэртианских фетишей.

— Это неправда! Я всё про вас знаю!

— Юноша, всего обо мне не знаю даже я сам. А касательно ваших инсинуаций относительно… Каррьяра, я уж и забыл, что именно вы мне тут инсинуировали в этот раз, у вас же каждый день новые претензии.

— По-вашему, я еще и непостоянен?

— О нет, когда речь идет о вашей фамильной ко мне ненависти, ваше постоянство воистину поражает.

— Вы убили моего отца!

— Да, убил. Кстати, можете еще добавить, что я вовлек его в грех, осуждаемый эсператистской церковью…

— Что?!!!

Ричард вскочил из кресла и вытаращился на Алву с таким выражением лица, что тот забеспокоился.

— Вам плохо? Присядьте, на вас лица нет. Может, еще вина?

Дик замотал головой. Алва пожал плечами и сам глотнул «Крови», с любопытством разглядывая оруженосца, силившегося что-то выговорить.

— Какой… грех? — просипел наконец бедолага.

— Линию, разумеется. Этот вид дуэли проклят Эсперадором, если вы запамятовали, юноша. А вы о чем подумали?

— Вы дрались на линии? — от удивления Дик даже слегка протрезвел.

— Ну да. А что, вы не знали?

— Нет!!!

— Ох, ну не надо так громко, — поморщился Рокэ, — какой вы все-таки несдержанный в подпитии.

— Вы же сами меня напоили!

— Так не одному же мне пить, это неинтересно.

— Вы это нарочно. С этими… как их… намерениями!

— Какие именно намерения вы мне приписываете на этот раз?

— Я всё про вас знаю!

— Вы это уже говорили. Что именно вы знаете?

— Про Джастина Придда.

— Хороший был юноша, и куда приятнее вас.

— Вы так говорите потому, что вы его совратили!

— И не думал.

— Врёте!

— Врёт вам кто-то другой, Ричард, причем постоянно.

— Эр Август не врёт!

— О, разумеется. Это он поведал вам о сложной судьбе графа Васспарда?

— Да!

— А откуда ему знать, по-вашему? Если только он не совал нос в мою спальню. Но тогда бы ему этот нос прищемили ещё по дороге: особняк охраняется вполне надёжно.

— Об этом все знают! Но если вы воображаете, будто вам удастся и меня..! Эр Август меня предупредил, что вы меня совратите!

— Что?!! — Алва вытаращился на оруженосца, а потом вдруг самым невежливым образом расхохотался.

Дик удивленно заткнулся, наблюдая веселящегося эра, не самое привычное для себя зрелище. Подождав минутку и убедившись, что успокаиваться тот не собирается, он осторожно позвал:

— Эр Рокэ?

Алва попытался что-то ответить, но его накрыло новым приступом хохота, и он только замахал руками, не в силах что-нибудь сказать. Дик подумал, сел обратно в кресло и решил надуться. Ему казалось, что эр смеется над ним, и он в конце концов задал и этот вопрос, получив в ответ судорожное кивание вперемежку со всхлипами хохота.

— Да как вы смеете! — наконец возмутился юноша, чувствуя себя обиженным.

Рокэ потянулся к кувшину, сам торопливо плеснул себе вина и выпил, слегка успокоившись.

— Ну и повеселили вы меня сегодня, юноша. Я готов вам простить всю ту чушь, что вы тут несли, и даже еще на неделю вперед. Давно так не смеялся.

— Почему?! Почему вам так смешно?

— Потому что вы и впрямь подумали, будто я способен соблазниться вашей тощей надорской задницей, а Штанцлер вас еще в этом старательно убеждает. Это действительно очень забавно.

— Тощей надорской задницей?! — Дик снова вскочил из кресла, на этот раз в ярости сжав кулаки. — Как вы смеете! Извинитесь немедленно!

— И не подумаю, — хмыкнул Рокэ. — Она такая и есть, за что же тут извиняться?

— Это неправда!!!

— Это правда, оттого вы так и злитесь.

— Это неправда, и я вам докажу! Заставлю вас извиниться!

— Ричард, что вы делаете? — Алва с изумлением наблюдал, как оруженосец расстегнул ремень, отбросил его в сторону, повозился с завязками штанов… Повернулся…

— Вот! — торжествующе выкрикнуло надорское недоразумение. — И что вы теперь скажете?

Сказать Рокэ не мог ничего, поскольку в горле у него внезапно пересохло, несмотря на все выпитое вино. Спущенные до колен штаны Ричарда явили его взгляду восхитительное зрелище двух округлых половинок, к которым так и напрашивалось сравнение с каким-нибудь... С чем там сравнивают поэты? С персиком? Впечатление усугублялось еще тем, что кожа на этих чудесных округлостях выглядела такой бархатистой, что ее хотелось немедленно прикусить, пососать, полизать… Потрогать! Руками, губами, языком, вообще всем.

Бокал алатского хрусталя покатился по ковру, оставляя за собой тоненький винный след, но Алва этого не заметил. Все его внимание было приковано к великолепному виду неожиданно обнажившегося Ричарда. Руки сами потянулись схватить, притянуть к себе и никуда не отпускать. Завладеть. Спрятать ото всех, чтобы только самому на него любоваться. Ну и пользоваться, конечно, куда без этого.

— Ну так что? — требовательно обернулся Дик, застав эра врасплох с уже протянутыми к его заду руками. Алва поспешно отдернул непослушные конечности и с умным видом прокашлялся.

— Я… Я вынужден принести вам свои извинения, Ричард. Я был неправ относительно вашей, эм, задницы. Она вовсе не тощая, а очень красивая и круглая. И вообще замечательная во всех смыслах.

— Ну вот, — радостно кивнул Дик. — Я же говорил.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, немедленно запутался в спущенных штанах, и прежде чем Алва успел его подхватить, рухнул на пол. Склонившись над ним, Рокэ с удивлением обнаружил, что он просто… заснул.

— Наивный, — Алва не смог сдержать улыбку, усаживаясь рядом на пол. — Живешь в доме человека, которого считаешь врагом, но при этом так простодушно веришь в свою неуязвимость, что напиваешься до закатных тварей в глазах. А теперь вот ещё это… Будь я и впрямь таким мерзавцем, каким ты меня объявил… — рука потянулась погладить так поразившие его воображение округлости, но в последний момент отдернулась. — Пожалуй, я жалею, что не мерзавец. Было бы кстати. Мог с тобой сделать всё, что мне захочется, любые непристойности, какие только может изобрести человеческая фантазия… А когда бы я жаловался на фантазию? Каррьяра, как же хочется!

Тяжело вздохнув, он поднял на руки безмятежно посапывающее тело, постаравшись не потерять при этом повисшие на отворотах Ричардовых сапог штаны, и понес в спальню. Интересно, что Ричард вспомнит завтра из того, что тут навытворял? Даже если и не вспомнит, нужно будет непременно освежить его память. Он наверняка возмутится, покраснеет, попытается сделать вид, что ничего такого не было. Но не выйдет! Забыть ему об этом замечательном вечере его эр не даст. Более того, надо как-то придумать, чтобы снова…

Рокэ удивленно моргнул и остановился перед дверью спальни. Своей спальни.

Искушение устроить Ричарда в собственной постели было велико, и преодолеть его удалось с огромным трудом. Но Первый маршал не пасует перед трудностями! Развернувшись, Алва пошел по коридору прочь и на этот раз сумел достичь правильной комнаты.

Сброшенный на собственную кровать оруженосец плюхнулся лицом вниз, несомненно, совершенно случайно. Ага, конечно. Рокэ дал самому себе легкий подзатыльник и перевернул Дика на спину. Идея оказалась паршивой — спереди вид был ничуть не хуже, чем сзади, пусть даже и несколько вял. Ну а каким ему быть у мальчишки, напившегося до полностью бессознательного состояния? Сам уже соображая не лучшим образом, Алва безотчетно накрыл промежность юноши ладонью, будто желая успокоить его и убедить в своих добрых намерениях. По-видимому, его поняли правильно, так как под рукой слегка шевельнулось, а Ричард тихо застонал, не просыпаясь.

— Каррьяра, — прошипел Рокэ сквозь зубы и поспешно перевернул Дика обратно. Тот завозился во сне и слегка раздвинул ноги, отчего открывшийся вид многократно усилил свою привлекательность.

— Да катись оно всё к тварям закатным, — пробормотал Алва и, наклонившись, принялся покрывать восхитительные округлости горячими поцелуями.

Ричард пошевелился и, не просыпаясь, пробормотал:

— Эр Рокэ…

Рокэ словно обожгло. Вскочив, он бросился к двери, надеясь достичь ее до того, как самообладание снова даст трещину.

Когда он наконец остановился и с удивлением огляделся, то обнаружил себя в библиотеке. В эту часть особняка его заносило редко. Но тем лучше — может, здесь удастся успокоиться, а потом можно пойти к себе и… помечтать. Подумать только, еще полчаса назад он и впрямь полагал окделловские прелести никоим образом не заслуживающими его внимания. И вот пожалуйста, каким бредом бы ему это ни казалось. Будь он человеком религиозным, непременно решил бы, что ему воздаётся за грех гордыни, или что там фанатики обычно себе воображают?

— Будь я человеком религиозным, — сам себе усмехнулся Алва, — просил бы Леворукого о помощи, при этом содрогаясь от ужаса при мысли о собственной смелости. Только вряд ли Повелителю Кошек есть дело до людских страстей, разве не так?

Он в досаде стукнул кулаком по полкам и в следующее мгновение едва успел увернуться от шлепнувшейся ему едва ли не на макушку книги. Наверное, она неплотно держалась на полке, а может, её брал почитать Ричард и второпях криво поставил на место. Наклонившись, Алва поднял книгу, прочитал название, с трудом совладал с изумлением и принялся перелистывать страницы. Нет, эту книгу Ричард — Ричард Окделл! — читать просто не мог.

— Я был неправ, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ, — да что ж за день такой, все время я оказываюсь неправ, но оно и к лучшему. Признаю, Зеленоглазый, ты хорошо пошутил, и обещаю воспользоваться твоей шуткой наилучшим образом.

Он отсалютовал в пустоту и поспешил к себе, прижимая к груди книгу. План вырисовывался на глазах.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро встретило Ричарда смутным ощущением чего-то неправильного. По счастью, похмелья от кэналлийских вин не случалось, но беспокойство все не отпускало. Сумев наконец достаточно проснуться, он осознал, что спал на своей постели в своей комнате, но при этом штаны его были спущены ниже колен, непристойнейшим образом оголяя его и спереди, и сзади. То, что в комнате он был один, не утешало — ведь как-то же он сюда добрался, и вряд ли сам. Последним, что он помнил, был ковер в кабинете монсеньора. Неужели он потом отключился от выпитого, а эр Рокэ его принес сюда, в спальню? Но почему тогда спущены штаны? Не сами же они сползли, неужели Алва посмел его…

На утреннюю тренировку он примчался уже разъяренным и сразу попытался высказать свое раздражение.

— Монсеньор! Вы вели себя возмутительно! Как вы посмели!?

Алва удивленно оглянулся и поднял бровь:

— О чем речь на этот раз?

— Вы меня… Меня… — Дик запнулся, не в силах озвучить обвинение.

— Если вы обеспокоены фактом своих спущенных штанов, юноша, то уверяю вас, я тут ни при чем. Неужели вы не помните, что сами их сняли?

— Я!!?

— Ну да. Вы оскорбились моим нелестным замечанием о вашей, хм, филейной части и потребовали извинений. А в качестве доказательства продемонстрировали мне эту самую часть. Между прочим, я извинился, так что можете уже успокоиться.

— Вы извинились? — глаза Дика ошеломленно округлились. — Вы?!

Он с сомнением оглядел Рокэ, после чего попытался заглянуть себе за спину. Разумеется, безуспешно.

— Если хотите полюбоваться на свои восхитительные округлости, вам понадобится зеркало, и побольше, — сообщил Алва. — Кстати, в моей спальне есть большое зеркало в полный рост. Можете хоть целиком перед ним раздеться и любоваться на себя.

— Вы с ума сошли! — возмутился Ричард.

— Мне это часто говорят.

— Потому что это правда! Неужели вы воображаете, будто я стану раздеваться в вашей спальне?

— Конечно, станете. Это полностью соответствует тому, что вы мне вчера сказали.

— Что?!! — Дик вытаращился еще сильнее, отчего стал похож на взъерошенного совёнка.

— Давайте это обсудим потом, за завтраком. Сейчас вам придётся показать мне, что вы усвоили из вчерашнего урока.

Помнил Дик немало, но это его не спасло. В это утро Рокэ будто задался целью загонять его до смерти и не давал ему ни момента отдыха. Но вовсе не это было самым худшим. Проклятый Ворон ни упускал ни единой возможности оказаться у оруженосца за спиной и шлепнуть его шпагой — плашмя, но по ягодицам!

Спустя неизвестное количество времени Дик осел на плиты двора и уже не нашел в себе сил подняться. Глядя снизу вверх на приближающегося эра, он как никогда страстно мечтал его убить, понимая при этом, что даже руку поднять уже не в состоянии.

— Очень хорошо! — сообщил ему Алва, радостно улыбаясь. — Я вижу, что вы и впрямь многому научились. С завтрашнего дня добавим ещё кое какие-приемы, поскольку вы уже к ним готовы. Я весьма доволен вашим прогрессом, юноша, продолжайте в том же духе.

Дик почувствовал, что глупо улыбается. Монсеньор его похвалил! Впрочем, Рокэ не был бы собой, если бы тут же не испортил впечатление от комплимента:

— Поднимайтесь, переоденьтесь и завтракать! Не рассиживайтесь тут, как барышня, почему у вас руки дрожат? Разве вы там ослабли?

— Да вы..! —возмутился Ричард. — Вы меня…!

— Что именно я вас? — с любопытством вопросил Алва.

— Э-э-э… — нельзя говорить «загоняли», и впрямь подумает, что слабый, но что тогда? — Оскорбили, вот! Зачем было так меня… Шпагой!

— А чем же еще, на фехтовальной-то тренировке?

— Вы со мной фехтовали или с моей задницей? — наконец взорвался Дик.

— Разумеется, с вами, — рассмеялся Рокэ. — А задницу вашу я только дразнил, позволяя ей привыкнуть к моему вниманию.

— Моей. Заднице. Не нужно. Ваше развратное внимание!

— А вчера очень даже было нужно. Вы с таким удовольствием мне её демонстрировали, что я просто чувствую себя обязанным оправдать ожидания.

— Нету у меня никаких ожиданий!

— Неправда. Вы сами об этом сказали.

— Да что я такого сказал? — взвыл Дик, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить, что он мог наболтать и почему Ворон теперь так себя ведет.

— Завтракать! — безжалостно оборвал разговор несносный эр и сам показал пример, направившись в дом.

Дик соскреб себя с земли и уныло поплелся следом, усиленно роясь в памяти, однако голова была на удивление пустой. В своей комнате он обнаружил уже ждавшего его мальчишку с водой для умывания, но сегодня Дик выставил его из комнаты, не желая сверкать своей наготой перед кем бы то ни было. Сам разделся, сам облился из кувшина, мрачно думая о том, что сейчас ему предстоит идти завтракать в обществе монсеньора, который что-то в очень уж игривом настроении. Ну что же он такого мог сказать вчера, что ему теперь приходилось так за это расплачиваться?

В столовой Ричард появился мрачным, как туча, и угрюмо занял свое место. Аппетита не было — он все время подозрительно косился на своего зловредного эра, который с аппетитом поглощал всякие вкусности, запивал их шадди и разглагольствовал о планах на день. Оруженосцу тоже нашлось в них место: нужно было доставить несколько пакетов и записок, а потом…

— Ричард, почему вы не едите? — поинтересовался Алва, внезапно прервав свою речь.

— Мне еда в горло не лезет, — пробурчал тот.

— Бывает, — миролюбиво согласился Рокэ. — Должно быть, яйца попались жилистые и костлявые?

— Да, — бездумно кивнул Дик, после чего опомнился. — Э-э-э, что?

Вошедшая именно в этот момент Кончита всплеснула руками.

— Да что же вы такое говорите, соберано! — возмутилась она. — Это ж омлет!

Дик с удивление посмотрел в свою тарелку и в самом деле обнаружил там омлет. Брошенный на монсеньора взгляд подтвердил худшие опасения — Ворон тихо хихикал, спрятав клюв… тьфу ты, нос в чашке с шадди.

— Дор Рикардо,— подкатилась к нему Кончита, маня за собой приведенных ею служанок с подносами, — если вам омлет не хочется, вы себя не заставляйте. Поешьте вот лучше блинчиков, только что напекла, с вареньицем или со сметанкой, а?

Омлет исчез, его сменила тарелка с аппетитно пахнущими блинами, рядом появились две розетки. Решив, что слуги не виноваты в том, что их соберано такой мерзавец, Дик старательно поблагодарил повариху и принялся за блины. По счастью, он успел съесть целых два, прежде чем осознал, что все посторонние удалились, и посмел взглянуть на монсеньора.

Алва свернул блинчик трубочкой, обмакнул его в сметану и с наслаждением поглощал. Именно поглощал — трубочка медленно исчезала у него во рту, оставляя на губах белые капельки сметаны.

Если бы Дик не дожевал свой блин заранее, он бы непременно подавился. Зрелище было на редкость неприличным, и при этом от него было невозможно отвести глаз. Когда трубочка наконец закончилась, прикрытые от удовольствия синие глаза распахнулись и уставились на Дика.

— Юноша?

— Монсеньор… — это прозвучало как-то жалобно. — Ну зачем вы так со мной?

— Затем же, затем я шлепал вас по заду. Я выполняю то, что должен.

— Я не понимаю…

— Ну как же! Вы помните, что сказали мне вчера?

— Да ни кошки я не помню! — в отчаянии выкрикнул несчастный Дикон. — Эр Рокэ, ну объясните вы мне, что я такого натворил?

— Вы — ничего, — пожал плечами Алва. — Всего лишь передали мне сказанные другим слова, и я действую в соответствии с ними. «Эр Август меня предупредил, что вы меня совратите», — это ведь вы сказали?

Дик удивленно захлопал глазами, припоминая, что и впрямь утверждал нечто подобное.

— Но он правда так сказал, — протянул он, уже не уверенный, что ему вообще следовало открывать рот.

— Вот именно, — Рокэ помахал новым свернутым блинчиком, обмакнув его для разнообразия в варенье. — Не могу же я допустить, чтобы ваш эр Август оказался лжецом? Или вы считаете, что он вам соврал? Но в таком случае он ещё и подлинный мерзавец, поскольку оклеветал меня в ваших глазах и напугал вас без причины, манипулируя вами…

— Я вовсе не испугался! — возмутился Дик.

— Не испугались? Это похвально, — кивнул Алва, — значит, вас отнюдь не пугает перспектива оказаться в моей постели?

Ричард открыл рот, подумал и закрыл его. Вопрос был из разряда сложных. Признать испуг он не мог, хотя это было и близко к истине, но Повелителю Скал дрожать от страха не пристало. Однако заявить, что возможность стать любовником Ворона его не пугает, будет равносильно поощрению. Впрочем, неужели монсеньор станет ему навязываться против воли?

— Я не боюсь, но не хочу, — наконец озвучил Ричард свои мысли.

— При чем тут ваше желание? — хмыкнул Алва. — Заставить вас захотеть — это уж мое дело, я же вас должен совращать, так что насчет этого даже не беспокойтесь. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы меня хотели так сильно, как никогда еще никого другого.

— Я не хочу вас хотеть!

— Так даже еще интереснее.

— И я не хочу, чтобы вы меня совращали!

— Но ведь Штанцлер сказал, что я это сделаю? Сказал?

— М-м-м-м… Да, но…

— Никаких «но»! Если он вам солгал, то это не просто ложь, это введение в заблуждение человека, исключительно важного для дела Великой Талигойи, разве нет?

— Откуда вы… — Дик прикусил язык.

— Про Талигойю? Да об этом Люди Чести уж целый круг болтают. Правда, дальше болтовни не заходит. Но если Штанцлер наврал вам, вынудив этим к необдуманным поступкам, которые могут повредить вашему делу, то он не только лжец и мерзавец, он предатель!

— Нет!

— Тогда возразите мне. Логикой, аргументами, а не эмоциями.

Дик честно попытался придумать опровержение рассуждениям Алвы, но не преуспел. Он не помнил, какими именно словами изъяснялся эр Август, но предупреждения о коварном совращении, каковое непременно случится, стали для него уже привычными. При этом они всегда сопровождались требованиями противостоять искушению, однако даже чернильнице на столе эра Августа было очевидно — как бы ни была крепка Ричардова добродетель, ей не устоять. Просто потому что Ворон — это… ну, Ворон, и этим все сказано.

— Ну что вы так вздыхаете? — усмехнулся эр. — Не грустите, юноша, даже если логика спасовала, всегда есть другой путь.

— Какой? — встрепенулся Дик.

— Если то, что вам наболтал — простите, поведал! — милейший господин кансилльер, неправда, значит, никакого совращения не будет. Все останется так, как было до вчерашнего дня.

Дик с печалью вспомнил о том, как именно это было. Алва всегда был невыносимым, но раньше он к нему не приставал и не говорил непристойностей, и тем более не вел себя за завтраком так… При этой мысли уши у него запылали, а внутри разлилось странное тепло.

— Выходит, вы сами вовсе не желаете… Ну, это… — пробормотал Дик.

— До вчерашнего дня не желал, соглашусь. Однако зрелище вашей восхитительной задницы меня столь прельстило, что теперь я непременно воспользуюсь любой возможностью ее заполучить. А вы мне эту возможность любезно предоставили.

— Я не хочу! — вскрикнул Дик. — Я не стану с вами… Не буду!

— Да успокойтесь вы, — Рокэ мирно развел руками и взялся за очередной блинчик. — Я уже сказал, что ваше желание, ну или нежелание, если угодно, — моя забота. Однако если вы согласитесь признать, что Август Штанцлер — лжец, мерзавец и предатель, что, кстати, полностью соответствует истине, тогда мне придется с сожалением оставить идею вашего совращения в том виде, в каком я намеревался ее осуществить. Вместо этого мне придется искать другие пути, чтобы привлечь ваше внимание, куда более приличные. Я бы предпочел этого не делать, но решать вам…

— Это возмутительно!

— Бросьте, юноша. Все, что вам нужно сделать, это произнести «Август Штанцлер — лжец, мерзавец и предатель», и совращения не будет.

— Я никогда этого не скажу!

— Никогда?

— Никогда!

— Я очень рад.

— Что?

— Вы только что согласились, чтобы я вас совращал. Я счастлив и со своей стороны обещаю вас не разочаровать.

— Нет!

— Август Штанцлер — лжец, мерзавец и предатель?

— Нет! Ой! — Дик невольно вздрогнул, увидев, как Ворон свирепо откусил половину блинной трубочки. Клубничное варенье капнуло на белоснежную скатерть… будто кровь! Он это нарочно, а как же иначе? С такими, как он, никогда не случается застольных оплошностей вроде брызнувшего варенья, если только не намеренно.

Дик вздохнул. Надо придумать, как отговорить монсеньора от этого проклятого совращения.  



	3. Chapter 3

Со всеми поручениями Ворона удалось расправиться только к вечеру, и, вернувшись в особняк на улице Мимоз, Ричард уже предвкушал, как упадет в постель и будет недвижно лежать. Однако его ожидало разочарование. Хуан сообщил, что соберано желал видеть своего оруженосца, как только тот вернется.

— Соберано в кабинете? — Дик настолько ожидал утвердительного ответа, что услышанное вместо этого «Нет, в спальне» ошеломило его не столько своей необычностью, сколько самой сутью. Идти к Ворону в спальню? После всего, что было утром, — немыслимо! Равно как и не подчиниться прямому приказу своего эра. Дик вздохнул и поплелся наверх. Перед дверью спальни помедлил, поразмышлял о путях отхода и наконец постучал.

Получив разрешение войти, он робко просочился в дверь и прикрыл ее за собой.

— Эр Рокэ… вы где? — оруженосец удивленно огляделся.

— В постели, разумеется, где мне еще быть? — насмешливо раздалось из-за синего бархатного балдахина. — Идите сюда, юноша.

Приблизившись к кровати и заглянув внутрь балдахина, Ричард подавил недостойное желание броситься наутёк. Какой разврат!

С противоположной стороны, у изголовья, одна из занавесей была немного отдёрнута, приоткрывая столик с большим, на пять свечей, шандалом, кувшином вина и бокалом. Второй бокал обнаружился в руке Алвы, который лежал на животе и читал какую-то книгу. Рядом на постели умостились блюдо с виноградом, одна гроздь которого была наполовину ощипана, и тарелочка с шоколадными конфетами.

Все бы ничего, но Ворон был абсолютно голым!

Дик не знал, куда девать глаза. Куда ни посмотри, везде что-нибудь неприличное… В конце концов он возвел взгляд вверх, к балдахину, и, запинаясь, спросил:

— Что… Кхм… Что вам угодно, эр Рокэ?

— Мне угодно поговорить о литературе.

— Что? — Дик так удивился, что неосторожно глянул вниз, обнаружив Алву перевернувшимся на бок и глядящим на него с интересом. По счастью, все самое неприличное оказалось прикрыто шелковыми складками одеяла. — О какой… э-э-э… литературе?

— Вот об этой, — Рокэ кивнул на свою книжку. — Раздевайтесь и ложитесь рядом.

— Как вы..! Вы..! Да я..!

— Да?

— Я не буду раздеваться!

— Не обязательно снимать все, только обувь и верхнюю одежду, чтобы было удобнее на кровати.

— Эр Рокэ, я вполне способен поговорить с вами о литературе, сидя в кресле.

— Я так не хочу. Вы должны мне подчиняться. Раздевайтесь.

— Это не входит в обязанности оруженосца.

— Ричард, вы даже не представляете, что входило в обязанности оруженосцев в столь дорогие вам древние времена. У меня в библиотеке наверняка найдется что-нибудь на эту тему…

— Переписанные олларовскими прихвостнями искаженные бредни!

— Мне показалось, или вы только что оскорбили правящую династию грубым предположением?

— Хм… Нет… Вам показалось, — Дик мысленно обругал себя: надо быть умнее, когда споришь с Вороном, он же все шиворот-навыворот исказит, и сам останешься виноватым!

— Вы слышали, Ричард? Сапоги долой, колет тоже, штаны и рубашку можете оставить.

— Я не могу!

— Август Штанцлер — лжец, мерзавец и предатель?

— Эр Рокэ, пожалуйста!

— Я ни к чему не буду вас принуждать. Совращение вовсе не то же самое, что изнасилование. Так что если вы не захотите со мной спать — ничего и не будет.

— Обещаете?

— Обещаю, юноша. Раздевайтесь уже.

Ободренный этим заявлением, Дик стянул сапоги, расстегнул пуговицы колета и повесил его на спинку изящного стула, после чего задумчиво оглядел кровать и Ворона на ней.

— Сюда, — тот похлопал по одеялу рядом.

Дикон со вздохом пристроился на краешке кровати, но тут же вынужден был передвинуться поудобнее, иначе бы непременно с него свалился. По крайней мере, между ним и Алвой стояло блюдо с виноградом. Подумав, он отщипнул одну ягодку и съел.

— Вот и правильно, — улыбнулся Рокэ, — это все для вас. Вина хотите?

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, монсеньор, — Дик покосился на кувшин и приметил, что на полу возле столика выстроилась целая батарея бутылок. К совращению Алва подготовился обстоятельно. — Вдруг я снова начну вытворять что-нибудь, недостойное Человека Чести? Мне и за вчерашнее-то совестно.

— Ну и зря! С таким телом, как у вас, стыдиться абсолютно нечего — гордиться надо, и непременно хвастаться. Вот вы меня вчера поразили видом своих ягодиц, и я перед вами даже извинился за необоснованные подозрения.

— Монсеньор, хватит уже об этом, — уши Дика снова запылали. — Разве нельзя поговорить о чем-нибудь другом, а не о моей… Этой самой… Ну будьте вы покуртуазнее, что ли…

— Именно это я и намереваюсь делать! — делано просиял Ворон и, прикрыв свою книжку, позволил Дику прочитать ее название. «Куртуазная любовь по-гайифски. Руководство для начинающих», — как видите, я в должной мере подготовился. Герцога Окделла совращать — это вам не случайного теньента вечерком в палатке завалить и не придворного щёголя в дворцовом коридоре отыметь. Это нужно делать именно что куртуазно и по соответствующим правилам!

— Каким ещё правилам? — обалдел Дик. Название книги повергло его чуть ли не в ужас: монсеньор и впрямь настроился серьёзно!

— Ну вот, например, это: «Подготовьте блюдо с виноградом, который есть фрукт чувственный и страстный, для любовников приятный, а также и шоколад, разделённый маленькими порциями, чтобы удобнее было возлюбленного с руки угостить». Кстати, Ричард, хотите шоколада? — лукаво поинтересовался Алва, и Дик обнаружил у своего лица пальцы эра с протянутой конфетой.

Первым порывом было возмутиться, но это обычно на Алву не действовало. Значит, надо придумать что-то другое. На размышления ушло ровно две секунды, после чего Дик губами взял предложенное, ухитрившись при этом зубами цапнуть Ворона за пальцы. Тот ойкнул и отдернул руку. Дик восторжествовал, но ненадолго. Алва зашуршал страницами и торжествующе прочитал:

— Вот! «Любовник, кто в постели страсть свою проявляет аки дикий зверь, через укусы и царапины, тот лепый есть в своей восхитительной первозданности, и беречь оного следует и лелеять, ибо наслаждение великое доставить сумеет и сам при том удовольствие получит невероятное». Похоже, я не ошибся: заложенная в вас невероятная чувственность только и ждет, чтобы ее разбудили.

— Глупость какая, — Ричард подтянул поближе блюдо с виноградом и принялся обирать ягоды. Видимое миролюбие Ворона придало ему уверенности. Похоже, его и правда ни к чему не собирались принуждать, да и зачем? Его эру достаточно только бровью повести, и со всех сторон сбегутся дамы и кавалеры всех мастей, расталкивая друг друга за право ублажить его в постели. Зачем ему оруженосец, пусть даже и с красивой... задницей? Может, Алва и впрямь хотел просто поговорить о литературе, пусть даже такой странной? Для совращения он бы выбрал кого-нибудь поизысканнее. Ведь Люди Чести не притворяются тем, чем не являются, они всегда искренни, и многим это не нравится. Искренность вообще страшное оружие. Рокэ это знает, он и сам всегда искренен, но это не от благородства, а оттого, что он понимает силу правды. Коварный… Он сообразил, что последнее слово произнес вслух.

— Что-что? — удивился предмет его задумчивости.

— Я размышлял о вашем коварстве, монсеньор, — сообщил Дик, отпивая вина. — Есть коварство примитивное, оно действует с помощью лжи, а у вас оно тонкое и заковыристое, потому что вы используете правду. Правда — это такая штука… — он допил вино и с удивлением уставился на пустой бокал в своей руке. — Постойте-ка, откуда это взялось?

— Вино? Да тут еще много, — с готовностью отозвался Алва, поднимая с пола очередную бутылку и наполняя из нее кувшин.

— Я не об этом! Почему я пью вино? Я же отказался!

— Да мне-то откуда знать, почему вы передумали? — пожал плечами его эр. — Может, вас жажда одолела?

— От жажды пьют воду, а не вино.

— В моем доме такого кощунства я не потерплю. Воду, скажете тоже! Может, еще молока выпьете?

— А у вас есть?

— Наверное, есть где-то. Но пока пейте «Кровь». Сейчас вино подышит, и я налью вам ещё.

— А если я не буду пить?

— Тогда можете просто подержать бокал.

— Да? Ладно, я подержу. Мне нетрудно. Эр Рокэ, а почему вы выбрали такую книгу? Знаете, мы могли бы вместо этого поговорить о Дидерихе или о Веннене, они действительно этого стоят, и вам это известно! Разве не логичнее было бы совращать меня с помощью книг, которые мне нравятся?

— Это было бы затруднительно — слащавая занудность названных вами авторов навевает на меня скуку, напрочь убивающую вдохновение.

— Вам нужно вдохновение для совращения? — поразился Дик.

— Это эвфемизм. Под вдохновением здесь подразумевается твёрдость намерений, — Рокэ повернулся на бок и откинул покрывало, демонстрируя свои бёдра… и не только бёдра. — Вот эта твёрдость.

Дик по инерции уставился на то, что ему показывали, и его глаза расширились. Ненавистный эр был красив даже тут! Такой большой, изящный, ровный… Оруженосец моргнул и наконец сообразил, что происходит и о чём он думает. С паническим воплем он зажмурился и рванулся прочь, чувствуя, как теряет равновесие и начинает падать с кровати… Цепкая рука ухватила его за локоть и втянула обратно, сверху навалилась какая-то тяжесть. Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой лицо Алвы.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/bWhbJMT/03-2.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

— Ричард, давайте без излишнего драматизма, — посоветовал его эр, — да и без травматизма тоже. Чего вы так испугались? Можно подумать, вы никогда раньше чужой член не видели?

— Я не испугался! — пискнул Дик, неприятно удивившись тому, как жалко прозвучал собственный голос. — И ничего я не видел! Это не положено! Неприлично!

— Ох, да, я и забыл. Эти ваши эсператистские предрассудки… Конечно, обнажённое тело по определению греховно… Скажите, а вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что все люди под одеждой — голые?

— Ой! — серые глаза удивлённо расширились. — Но ведь это не то же самое!

— Почему? Тело-то такое же, как и всегда, но под одеждой на нем ничего нет. Когда вы выходите на улицу, на вас много чего надето, но под одеждой вы совсем голый.

— Монсеньор!

— Вы и сейчас голый. В моей постели. Какая прелесть.

Дик в ужасе оглядел себя, будто ожидая, что одежда волшебным образом исчезла, но с облегчением обнаружил её на месте.

— Я не голый! Я вполне достаточно одет, в отличие от вас!

— А я у себя в постели. С чего бы мне тут быть одетым?

— Но ведь я же тоже тут?

— Это лишь дополнительная причина для того, чтобы раздеться.

— Я не это имел в виду! Вы могли бы одеться для приличия.

— Для чего? — удивился Алва.

— Монсеньор, вы нарочно какую-то чушь несёте?

— Как грубо, юноша. Да, нарочно.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы отвлечь вас вот от этого, — Рокэ шевельнул бедрами, плотнее впечатывая Дика в постель. Тот охнул.

— Эр Рокэ! Уберите от меня свой… свой… своё вдохновение!

— Ну я же должен продемонстрировать вам твёрдость моих намерений.

— Я, в отличие от вас, никоим образом не твёрд, так что ваши намерения не взаимны.

— Не верю. Покажите.

— Что показать?

— Намерения.

— Что-о-о?!

— Не поверю, пока лично не увижу отсутствие интереса.

— Эр Рокэ, это невозможно!

— Глупости.

— Эр Рокэ, я не буду!

— Это же так просто.

— Эр Рокэ, вы мерзавец!

— Угу. Так покажете?

— Нет!

— Ну пожалуйста. Я очень хочу посмотреть. Я же вам свой показал.

— Я вас об этом не просил!

— Если бы попросили, я бы не отказал.

— Мой вы не увидите.

— Вообще-то вчера уже видел, но тогда он был явно не в настроении.

— Что-о-о? Вы… Вы меня…

— Штаны вы сами сняли, помните?

— Да хоть бы и так! Какого Леворукого вы меня разглядывали?

— Потому что вы красивы.

Дик подавился следующей гневной фразой и подозрительно уставился на своего эра. Рокэ улыбался, глядя прямо и открыто. И как с ним таким ругаться? Дик вздохнул.

— Эр Рокэ, я не могу. Это очень неприлично. Я не должен.

— Да бросьте. Вы же не собираетесь об этом Штанцлеру рассказывать? Или собираетесь?

— Эр Рокэ! Вы рехнулись?

— Меня об этом часто спрашивают. Так да или нет?

— Нет!

— Уверены?

— Да!

— Что да?

— Да, что нет! Тьфу, что вы меня путаете?

— Это в книжке сказано, — Алва подтянул поближе произведение гайифских печатных мастерских, продолжая удерживать Дика на постели, — вот тут: «Заведите разговор на галантную тему, дабы оным незаметно подвести любовника к темам запретным…»

— Да вы сами одна сплошная запретная тема, — проворчал Дик, ёрзая на постели в попытке вывернуться из-под Алвы. — И это, по-вашему, называется «незаметно»? Размахиваете тут передо мной своим... своим…

— Я им пока ещё не размахивал, а лишь продемонстрировал, но если вы настаиваете…

— Эр Рокэ, идите в задницу!

Повисла тишина. Дик застыл от осознания того, кого он только что послал, а потом до него дошло, КУДА именно он его отправил. Один взгляд на лицо эра оправдал его худшие подозрения — Рокэ довольно ухмылялся.

— Я не это имел в виду! — поспешил уточнить оруженосец.

— А по-моему, вы выразились вполне определенно… — рука Алвы скользнула по бедру Дика.

— Эр Рокэ, ну я же не сказал, в чью именно задницу вам идти.

Рокэ моргнул и вдруг расхохотался, падая на Дика и вздрагивая от смеха. Почему-то это совсем не пугало, как будто он действительно просто веселился. Юноша тихо вздохнул. Может, обойдется?

— Скажите, Ричард, а вы тут видите ещё какие-нибудь подходящие задницы? — прошептали ему в ухо.

Не обошлось.

— Эр Рокэ, в Олларии найдется множество задниц, которые будут счастливы предоставить себя в ваше полное распоряжение.

— Зачем они мне, когда у меня здесь вы, и ваша задница — самая замечательная?

— Правда? — Дик обрадовался и тут же мысленно обругал себя. Нашёл за что благодарным быть!

— Разумеется, правда, юноша. Уж поверьте, в задницах я разбираюсь, и поразить моё воображение нелегко. Вам, однако, вчера это удалось, можете собой гордиться.

— Гордыня — грех.

— Угу. Так же, как и чревоугодие. Ещё конфету?

— Эр Рокэ, вы просто издеваетесь.

— Мне нравится вас дразнить: это ужасно приятно, и вы так мило краснеете и смущаетесь…

— Неправда! Вовсе я не… это самое… не мило… Нечего мне тут комплиментами сыпать, я вам не фрейлина какая-нибудь!

— О, вы так много знаете о соблазнении фрейлин? Поделитесь опытом.

— Зачем? Вам что, своего не хватает? Или вы все больше по теньентам да щёголям?

Рокэ расхохотался. Дик прикусил язык, досадуя на себя за то, что упустил возможность перевести разговор на фрейлин и притом сам ещё намекнул на гайифские предпочтения Алвы. Хотя какие уж тут намёки, когда этот мерзавец всё ещё лежит на нём сверху, совершенно голый! И почему-то это совершенно не противно. Даже вполне уютно.

Отсмеявшийся Алва внезапно провёл рукой по волосам Дика, отводя в сторону прядку и заправляя её за ухо. Юноша вздохнул. Прикосновение ласковых пальцев было приятным, и он невольно потянулся навстречу. Рокэ наклонился ближе, аромат морисских благовоний и жар его дыхания опаляли…

— Эр Рокэ, если мы с вами сильнее обнимемся, я тоже пропахну вашими благовониями? — вдруг спросил Дик.

Синие глаза удивленно моргнули совсем близко, а потом вдруг отдалились.

— Ричард, — строго произнёс Алва, глядя на него сверху, — вы хоть понимаете, какой замечательно романтичный момент вы только что испортили?

— Ну вот такой вот я свин, — хмыкнул Дик. — А что, это же вы меня соблазнять вздумали, а я на это не соглашался. Ну вот теперь и терпите меня. Или моя задница не настолько хороша, чтобы ради неё выносить мой добродетельный характер и мои высоконравственные убеждения?

Рокэ рассмеялся.

— Ваша задница по-прежнему прекрасна, и становится ещё прекраснее в сочетании с вашим неожиданно острым языком.

Удар, обжегший вслед за этой фразой скулу Ворона, оказался неожиданным для обоих. Дик ударил, не думая: промелькнувших у него в голове мыслей оказалось достаточно, чтобы посчитать такое поведение наиболее верным. Алва же просто удивился. Удар отбросил его назад, и теперь он несколько оторопело моргал, глядя на оруженосца преувеличенно обиженным взглядом.

— Эр Рокэ! Простите меня, я не хотел!

— Для не хотевшего вы ударили вполне сносно, юноша. Однако мне хотелось бы знать причину столь странного поведения. Что я такого сказал?

Дик покраснел. Рокэ приподнял брови, на его красивом лице отразилась напряжённая работа мысли, он явно вспоминал и соображал…

— Ричард…

— Нет, ничего подобного!

— Кажется, я понял…

— Ничего вы не поняли, и вообще мне уже пора!

Попытка вскочить с кровати успехом не увенчалась, поскольку настырный эр с необыкновенной скоростью снова оказался сверху, в очередной раз прижав Дика к постели. При этом мерзавец улыбался так, что не оставалось сомнений — он сообразил, в чём дело!

— Ричард, я не предполагал, что у вас такой извращённый ум.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите.

— Да? Ну так я вам напомню.

— Не надо!

— Я говорил о вашей прекрасной заднице и о её сочетании с вашим языком… Кстати, если б речь шла именно об этом в буквальном смысле, то подобная поза сделала бы честь любому зегинскому йогу. Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из них такое пробовал. И не думаю, что вы сами имели в виду именно это.

— Конечно же, нет!

— То есть в вашем воображении, вынудившем вас поднять руку на вашего эра, подразумевалось, что задница и язык принадлежат двум разным людям?

— Разумеется! Ой… — Дик поражённо выдохнул, сообразив, что именно его только что вынудили сказать. — Эр Рокэ, вы не подумайте, будто я о чём-то таком думаю! То есть... Ну, в общем... Тьфу!

— Ну да, вам и знать-то о таких извращениях не полагается, — изящные пальцы снова заправили за ухо русую прядь. — Потому мне и любопытно, откуда у вас подобные сведения?

— Я случайно увидел… В вашей библиотеке…

— О? И как же называлась книжка?

— «Искусство служения монсеньору», — прошептал Дик почти на грани слышимости, ощущая, что лицо просто горит.

— Вот как? Выходит, когда вы мне тут распинались о том, что не входит в обязанности оруженосцев, вы уже ознакомились с этим достойным памятником древней литературы? И вы прекрасно знали, какие именно действия…

Дик закрыл глаза и застонал, отворачиваясь. Дёрнул же его Леворукий пойти в тот день в библиотеку Алвы и заняться самообразованием! Поневоле поверишь, что все книги, кроме Эсператии, — зло! Разве же он мог знать, что в том опусе древнего автора (доолларовского, между прочим!) после глав «Забота об оружии монсеньора» и «Забота о коне монсеньора» шла глава «Забота об удовольствии монсеньора»?

Теплые губы коснулись его щеки, заставив удивлённо распахнуть глаза.

— Эр Рокэ, вы чего?

— Чего я, — передразнил тот. — Я пытаюсь быть романтичным, знаете ли.

— Тогда где цветы и серенады под луной?

— Я вам что, ещё мало песен спел? — возмутился Рокэ. — Впрочем, петь я люблю и, надеюсь, умею, так что обеспечу непременно. Может, завтра? А то сегодня мы уже в постели. Пора бы переходить к делу.

— Ну вот ещё! Пойте давайте, не отлынивайте.

— Ну вы и наглец, — удивился Алва.

— Не нравится — я уйду, и можете совращать кого-нибудь другого.

— А, вот в чём дело? Надеетесь, что я передумаю? Не выйдет.

— Полагаете, что сумеете меня переупрямить?

— Ну нет, с окделловским фамильным твердолобым характером мне не тягаться. Придётся придумать что-то ещё.

Тонкие пальцы скользнули по волосам Дика, играя с ними, и Рокэ тихо запел. Мелодия была нежной и чарующей, кэналлийские слова лились звенящим потоком, вызывая в памяти горный ручеек под утренним солнцем… Дик заслушался, не замечая, что улыбается.

Когда песня смолкла, он разочарованно вздохнул. Хотелось слушать ещё.

— Эр Рокэ, а о чём это было?

— О том, как влюблённый юноша приходит под балкон девы, к которой он пылает страстью, и пытается песнями растопить её жестокое сердце и вызвать ответное чувство. Но она лишь с презрением отвергает его, и к утру он умирает под её окном, замёрзнув от неразделённой любви.

— Надо было одеваться теплее… Ой! — Дик перепуганно замолчал, сообразив, что ляпнул чушь.

— Ричард… — выражение лица Алвы не обещало ничего хорошего.

— Я прошу прощения! Я сказал не подумав.

— С мыслительным процессом у вас вообще проблемы, я заметил.

— Неправда! Просто я… я… я не привык к такому. Меня никто раньше не соблазнял.

— И совершенно зря, — усмехнулся Рокэ, — сам процесс вашего соблазнения весьма приятен, не говоря уже о предвкушении вожделенной награды. Что ж, те, кто не делали этого раньше, теперь упустили свой шанс. Но, Ричард…

— Да, монсеньор?

— Если вы ещё раз испортите романтичный момент, который я для вас создам, я заткну вам рот чем-нибудь, а для верности ещё и руки свяжу, за спиной, чтоб вы точно не смогли освободиться. Будете тихим и приятным и для ушей, и для глаз, и для… рук, — на последнем слове он усмехнулся так, что Дику захотелось тут же удрать. Впрочем, одновременно с этим что-то внутри него сладко затрепетало, желая испытать, каково бы это было на деле?

— Неужели вы бы воспользовались моей беспомощностью? — пробормотал он.

— Ещё как! — с удовольствием подтвердил Алва. — Более того, этому в книге посвящено целых несколько глав.

— В какой книге?

— Ну как это в какой? Вон лежит, возле шоколада. Кстати, вы так и не ответили на вопрос относительно конфеты.

— А можно я сам её возьму?

— Можно.

— С тарелки возьму.

— Каррьяра. Вы умнеете прямо на глазах.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать, откуда вы собирались мне предложить её взять.

— Знаете, в Померанцевом море есть острова, где ломтики солёной рыбы подают на обнажённых телах юношей и девушек. Рыбу красиво сервируют и раскладывают по телу, украшая ещё дольками фруктов и веточками зелени. Это считается особым искусством.

— Какое распутство!

— Вы чужды южного искусства. Давайте вернёмся к книге. Ешьте уже свою конфету, и продолжим чтение.

Дик утянул с тарелочки конфету и сунул в рот. Шоколад был превосходным, мягким и таял во рту. Дикон облизал пальцы и неосторожно повернулся к Ворону. Голодный взгляд эра заставил его снова ощутить внутри то странное трепетание… Этого ещё не хватало! Если он станет трепетать каждый раз, как монсеньор скажет или сделает что-нибудь непристойное, то очень скоро окажется совращённым: у него просто не останется сил сопротивляться. Но Алва ведь обещал, что ничего не сделает без его согласия! Значит, всё зависит только от него самого. Нужно постараться взять себя в руки и сохранять сдержанность. В конце концов монсеньору надоест, не может не надоесть. Вон он уже раздражается из-за испорченной романтики… правда, оно и впрямь нехорошо вышло, но Дик же не нарочно! Кто же виноват, что он просто не умеет соблазняться. Если бы это происходило почаще…

Ох, нет! Что-то его не туда занесло!

— Ричард, почему вы краснеете? — полюбопытствовал Алва. — О чем вы таком задумались, что у вас так заманчиво пылают щёки? Впрочем, надо признать: они сохраняют этот цвет уже некоторое время. Видимо, вы думаете о чём-то возбуждающем?

— Нет!

— Тогда почему?

— Н-ну… здесь просто жарко. Да, жарко! Вот я и покраснел. Немного!

— Понимаю и сочувствую. При вашей привычке к северному климату Оллария может показаться несколько излишне тёплой. Снимите рубашку, вам полегчает.

Дик взялся за шнуровку ворота, а потом сообразил, ЧТО ему предложили.

— Эр Рокэ!

Этот негодяй смеялся!

— Честное слово, Ричард, вас совращать — сплошное удовольствие! Почему я не занимался этим раньше? Надо было давно за вас взяться.

— А разве спать с собственным оруженосцем не есть нечто вам неприятное? Помнится, вы после той дуэли говорили…

— Я передумал. Так что, рубашку снимете?

— И не подумаю!

— Помочь?

— Не смейте!

— Какой вы ханжа.

— Я не ханжа.

— Хм. Ну может быть, и нет. В конце концов, моя нагота вас, похоже, уже перестала смущать, а значит, это лишь вопрос привычки. Погодите, тут где-то было… — он полистал гайифскую книжку, — ага, вот оно: «Возбуждение от тела нагого есть отчасти вопрос привычки, потому со временем становится менее волнующим как предмет новизны, и другие значения сему предмету найдены быть должны». Ну, это автор насчет того, что обнажённое тело нового любовника волнует в первый раз сильнее, чем, скажем, через пару лет отношений. И потому изначальной безумной страсти должны быть найдены подходящие заменители. Некоторые считают, что таким заменителем может стать любовь. Спорить не буду, сам не пробовал, однако здесь приводятся и другие способы. Впрочем, у вас-то, юноша, как раз противоположная трудность. Вы оттого так смущаетесь, что не привыкли быть обнажённым в чужом присутствии, а значит, всё можно поправить силой привычки. Если вы будете обнажаться рядом со мной каждый день, то через пару лет вас вообще это перестанет волновать.

— Через пару лет срок моего служения вам подойдёт к концу, и мы будем драться! Вы мне обещали!

— Да? Ну раз обещал, то будем. Однако до этого ещё далеко, а проблему обнажённости следует решить уже сейчас.

— Нет никакой проблемы, я не буду раздеваться, и вы меня не убедите и не заставите!

— Да-а-а? — хитро прищурился Рокэ. — А вот тут в книжке описаны разные интересные способы — как заставить возлюбленного раздеться. Правда, некоторые из них достаточно жестоки, но, поскольку речь идет не о соблазнении эрэа, это вполне сгодится. Между мужчинами несколько грубое обращение в порыве страсти вполне допустимо. Хм. Любопытно…

— Что? — Дик попытался заглянуть в книжку, но Алва предусмотрительно её отодвинул. — Эр Рокэ, мне же тоже интересно!

— Вам интересно? Ну надо же. Ладно, тогда я положу её вот сюда, и можем читать вместе. Придвигайтесь ближе, — он устроился на животе, снова раскрыв перед собой книгу, и похлопал рукой по покрывалу. — Да, прежде чем лечь, налейте вина. Оно уже должно было отстояться. Кстати, поглядите, сколько там осталось ещё полных бутылок?

Дик замер в задумчивости. Чтобы выполнить оба этих распоряжения, ему пришлось бы либо перелезть через Алву, либо просто перегнуться через него. Места на другом краю кровати было немного, значит, первый вариант отпадал. Попытавшись осторожно дотянуться до кувшина, он чуть не упал носом вперед и вынужден был опереться на руку, но край кровати неожиданно оказался ближе, чем он рассчитывал. Ладонь сорвалась, и Дик, вскрикнув, поспешил поменять позу, чтобы перенести вес тела назад. Это помогло: ему удалось не только удержаться на кровати, но и посчитать бутылки, согнувшись.

— Полных ещё семь, монсеньор… ох! — выпрямившись, он осознал, что сидит… верхом на Вороне.

— Семи вполне хватит, если мы с вами их разопьём… куда? — железные руки ухватили его за бедра, не давая слезть. — Сидите уж, я не против.

— А я против!

— Вы же сами на меня уселись.

— Вы это подстроили! А если я выпью даже четверть от этих семи бутылок, я вообще лишусь сознания, а вам ведь не это нужно, да?

— Разумеется. Но разве в таком случае вы не должны рассматривать это как лёгкий способ избавиться от моих домогательств? Просто выпейте достаточно и расслабьтесь, предоставив коварному мне бессильно щелкать клювом и зубами при виде вашей бесчувственной тушки.

— Я не уверен, что могу доверить вам добродетель моей тушки, монсеньор.

— Ну вчера же с вами ничего не случилось.

— Точно не случилось?

— Ну… Я вас поцеловал немного, и все.

— Вы… что?!

— Ваша привлекательная задница так и взывала ко мне, и я не смог оставить её без внимания.

— Вы… вы целовали мою… вы?!!

— Да. Мне понравилось.

— Сколько же вы выпили?

— Да я бы и трезвым с удовольствием повторил. Хотите, докажу?

— Не хочу. И вообще, что вас так заклинило на моей заднице?

— Почему же только на заднице? Вы мне весь нравитесь, всеми своими частями, так что не беспокойтесь, особого интереса именно к вашей филейной части у меня нет. Вообще нет особого интереса к какой-то части тела. Мои особые интересы лежат в несколько других областях.

— Простите, я не понял…

— Что именно?

— Насчет особых интересов.

— Так говорят, когда у человека есть особенно сильное пристрастие к чему-то такому, от чего у него наступает возбуждение и порой даже разрядка, причём не обязательно даже в сочетании с соитием. Некоторым хватает только предмета их особого интереса, хотя лекари вроде бы полагают это ненормальным. Но в большинстве случаев речь всё-таки идет о сочетании особого интереса с собственно проникновением. Понимаете?

— Не очень. Хочется попросить вас объяснить менее заумно, но я опасаюсь, что это будет как-то слишком уж непристойно. Вообще, надо ли мне о таком знать?

— Непременно! О таких вещах знать просто обязательно, иначе как вы поймете, если кто-нибудь начнет проявлять к вам этот самый особый интерес? А вдруг у этого кого-то по отношению к вам грязные намерения, и он планирует затащить вас в постель и надругаться над вашим невинным телом?

— Эр Рокэ, вы вообще слышите, КАК это звучит от ВАС?

— Ничего подобного. Я о своём интересе говорю прямо и не скрываю того, что намерен вас соблазнить и отыметь, причём многократно. Если вы полагаете, что отделаетесь одним разом…

— Я вообще не собираюсь с вами спать!

— Ага, конечно. Врите больше.

— Что? Как вы смеете?!

— Я смею всё, а прямо сейчас и более того. Вы сидите на мне верхом и нас разделяют лишь пара слоёв ткани, поэтому мне прекрасно известно, что именно сейчас так настойчиво упирается в мою ягодицу.


	5. Chapter 5

Дик замер, осмысляя услышанное, после чего опустил взгляд и с ужасом обнаружил, что Рокэ был прав. У него и впрямь стояло! С громким стоном рухнув с монсеньора в сторону, он попытался снова удрать, но его в который раз удержали. Не в силах смотреть на Алву, Дик отвернулся от него и сжался, сворачиваясь в клубок. Какой позор! Он возбудился в постели со своим эром от всех этих прикосновений и непристойных разговоров! Да он хуже, чем Джастин Придд! Он же Окделл, его честь… Впрочем, теперь он смотрел на ситуацию несколько иными глазами. Может, Придд не так уж виноват, если Алва его соблазнял с таким же терпением и настойчивостью… Как тут устоять?

— Ричард…

— Уйдите. Вы мне противны. Я сам себе противен.

— Не драматизируйте. Посмотрите на это иначе: ваше возбуждение говорит о том, что вы здоровы. Если бы после всего, что тут происходило, вы вообще никак не отреагировали, я бы подумал, что с вами что-то не так. Даже если бы вы предпочитали для постельных утех исключительно женщин, вы всё-таки мужчина, и притом в самом что ни на есть подходящем возрасте для таких развлечений. У вас должно вставать на всё подряд, и это нормально.

— Как такое может быть нормальным?!

— Понимаю, Эсператия о таком не говорит. Но поверьте мне, то, что с вами происходит, вполне естественно.

— Этого не может быть! Вы это нарочно говорите, чтобы я… чтобы я согласился на ваши… на ваше…

— Ричард, я ведь обещал, что без вашего согласия ничего не произойдёт. Даже если вы возбудитесь так сильно, что сбросите всю одежду и начнёте ласкать себя, лёжа в моей постели, но при этом не захотите, чтобы я к вам прикасался, я не прикоснусь.

— Правда? И как я могу такому верить?

— Очень просто — я, в отличие от вас, взрослый мужчина, и могу себя контролировать. Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю потому, что позволяю себе, но в равной степени могу и запретить, и отказаться по своей доброй воле.

— А как же вчерашнее целование моей задницы?

— Это я как раз себе позволил: мне очень хотелось. Но ведь я остановился и ушёл, не тронув вас.

— Ну это вы так говорите.

— Ричард.

— Что?!

— Завтра утром вы убедитесь, что вчера ничего не было.

— Чего-чего? — Дик так удивился, что даже развернулся из своего клубка и с изумлением обернулся. — Я не понимаю…

— Всё просто, — Рокэ лежал рядом, опираясь на локоть, и нежно улыбался. — Сегодня я совращу вас и мы займемся любовью, в результате чего завтра утром у вас будет болеть задница. А поскольку сегодня утром у вас ничего не болело, вы поймете, что я сказал правду.

— А если вы меня не совратите и я останусь таким, как сейчас?

— Тогда вы будете и дальше мучиться подозрениями. Впрочем, этого не случится, сегодня вы станете моим.

— Не стану.

— Август Штанцлер — лжец, мерзавец и предатель?

— Эр Рокэ, ну сколько можно?

— Это забавно. Вы успокоились?

— В каком смысле?

— В нервном. Возбуждение у вас в штанах успокоится ещё не скоро, но это меня не смущает.

— Ну ещё бы.

— Да бросьте, у меня тоже стоит, причем практически с того момента, как вы вошли, и что? Я не делаю из этого трагедии.

— Вы делаете из этого комедию.

— Я смотрю на жизнь с юмором и вас тоже пытаюсь этому научить.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что вы мой оруженосец, и мне положено вас учить хоть чему-нибудь. Ладно, налейте уже вина, и вернемся к чтению, — Рокэ откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза.

— Эр Рокэ, вы опять? — Дик нахмурился, оглядывая эра. Алва снова перекрывал путь к кувшину, но теперь он лежал на спине, а это было ещё хуже.

— Вас что-то беспокоит?

— А вы как думаете?

— Не волнуйтесь, юноша, мой клинок пронзит вас лишь тогда, когда вы сами этого пожелаете… Ой!

Дик неожиданно придумал решение проблемы, и оно оказалось элементарным. Выдернув из-под головы эра большую подушку, он плюхнул её сверху на бёдра Рокэ, после чего перегнулся через получившуюся конструкцию, взял кувшин и принялся разливать вино по бокалам, предварительно отыскав их в складках шёлкового одеяла.

— Грубо, но остроумно, — прокомментировал Алва.

— Скажите спасибо, что я вам эту подушку не на лицо положил да не прижал сверху, — пробурчал Дик, подавая бокал.

— Это было бы нарушением вашей клятвы.

— Увы, да. Но как хочется!

— Особый интерес?

— Вы рехнулись?

— Вы это уже спрашивали.

— Видимо, зря: зачем спрашивать об очевидном? Неужели у кого-то может быть особый интерес к удушению?

— О да. Такие люди есть.

— Которые любят душить любовников?

— Душить, или чтобы их самих душили, или и то, и другое. Не до смерти, разумеется, — лишь до такой степени, чтобы затруднить дыхание и тем вызвать особые телесные ощущения. Сам я не пробовал, но говорят, нечто неповторимое.

— Ага, неповторимое. Особенно если перестараться, так уж точно не повторишь. Эти ваши особые интересы ужасны.

— Это был неудачный пример. Погодите, тут есть другой, — Алва отпил вина и вновь зашуршал страницами.

Дик улёгся рядом и тоже глотнул из своего бокала. Он не мог отделаться от странного ощущения, будто проводит время с другом, а не с коварным и страшным эром. Так разговаривать, шутить и подтрунивать друг над другом… Он мог бы так с кем-то из приятелей по Лаик, если б кто из них тут был… И если бы у герцога Окделла с кем-то из них были достаточно доверительные отношения. Можно поговорить и о непристойных темах — разумеется, без гайифской тематики! Например, о женщинах вроде Марианны… Впрочем, о них и болтали, но это же совсем другое! Как можно так разговаривать с эром… Впрочем, после того, как он узнал о линии, он много думал. Ну ладно, не очень много — в конце концов, он узнал только вчера, но с тех пор его отношение к Алве переменилось. Это было ещё до того, как коварный эр принялся его совращать, так что его терпимое отношение к этому мерзавцу… Дик покосился на выискивавшего что-то в книге Ворона и подумал, что его эр, конечно, красив, но при том ещё и приятный собеседник. Даже когда язвит и издевается. Кажется, и он сам так же думает о своём оруженосце, сказал же насчёт острого языка. Как, однако, неловко вышло! Если б он сразу сообразил, что монсеньор сделал комплимент его способности вести разговор! А он его вместо этого по лицу. Хорошо ещё, что тот не разозлился. Впрочем, он вообще никогда не злится, хотя других чувств у него хватает. Эр Август был неправ, когда сказал, что Рокэ уже мёртв внутри и ничего ему не нужно, всё совсем не так! Но как бы так об этом сказать? Или, может, не надо говорить? Вряд ли монсеньор знает, что именно эр Август о нём говорил. Или знает? Может, у него везде шпионы?

Не подозревающий о моральных терзаниях Дикона Алва вскинул голову и неожиданно встретился с ним взглядом.

— Нашёл, — улыбнулся он, — вот тут: «Многие и к ножкам прелестным испытывают интерес, потому особое внимание сему предмету уделяют. Различать следует также интерес к предметам гардероба, что на ножки одевают, будь то чулки либо туфли, хотя сапоги в качестве этом редко проявляются. Сами ножки интерес вызывают как в состоянии одетом, так и раздетом, однако раздевание их есть процесс весьма приятный. Для любовников неопытных помнить следует, что поцелуи ножек и лизание оных вызывают особо чувственный трепет и жар в сердце и прочих органах, потому смущения ожидать следует и заранее к тому приготовиться...» Ну, дальше не очень интересно.

— Что? — удивился Дик, мало что понявший из прочитанного. — Что там неинтересно?

— Ерунда, не берите в голову.

Рокэ прикрыл страницу рукой, но Дика разобрало любопытство, и он попытался отодвинуть эра и прочесть сам. Тот не позволил, защищая книгу, и Дик, недолго думая, снова выдернул из-под кэналлийца подушку. Алва ойкнул и, потеряв равновесие, опрокинулся на кровать, а Дик завладел книгой и торжествующе начал читать:

— «…смущения ожидать следует и заранее к тому приготовиться. Для цели оной сгодится вино молодое, а пуще того и старое, вкусом послаще, дабы расположить любовника к утехам. Более надежный способ, однако, есть путы шёлковые, нежные да крепкие, кои разорвать человек не в силах. По нраву своему используйте путы на запястьях, либо и на ножках также, однако коли путы оставить желаете до конца сладкого, то следует позу возлюбленного продумать правильно. Не всякая поза доступ оставит к заветным вратам, оттого ножки следует поднять повыше либо растянуть в стороны пошире…» Эр Рокэ!!!

— Да?

— Вы… Вы!

— Ну я же вам сказал, что там дальше неинтересно. Нарочно читать не стал, а вы сами книжку отобрали.

— Вы это нарочно сказали! Чтобы мне стало любопытно, и я читал сам!

— Что характерно, читали вы вслух. Весьма любезно с вашей стороны.

— Я… я… — Дик беспомощно замолчал, понимая, что Алва прав. Он и в самом деле сам отнял книжку и сам читал вслух — почему-то показалось, что раз монсеньор так делал, то должен и он. Кто же знал, что там такое! Впрочем, Алва-то наверняка знал.

— Мне не нравится эта книжка, — пробурчал Дик, утыкаясь в свой бокал.

— Вас смутило упоминание заветных врат?

— Эр Рокэ!

— Не спорю, язык сего опуса весьма оригинален, обороты кажутся довольно устаревшими. Впрочем, и самой книге много лет. В библиотеке у меня она стояла уже Чужой знает сколько. Я её вообще только вчера впервые увидел.

— Неужели? Странно, было бы вполне в вашем духе насладиться подобной литературой.

— Ну вот ещё, предпочитаю наслаждаться процессом, а вспомогательная литература мне обычно без надобности. Для вас я сделал исключение.

— Я должен быть польщён?

— Было бы неплохо. Можете в благодарность поцеловать мне руку.

— А ногу вам не поцеловать?

— Если желаете. На вас произвело такое впечатление прочитанное?

— Бред. И разврат! Но больше бред. Особенно про лизание и всё такое… Мне всё сильнее кажется, что вся эта книга — чья-то шутка. Кто в здравом уме будет таким заниматься, да ещё описывать в подобных выражениях! Ножки, надо же. Ножки — это у эрэа, а у мужчин ноги. У меня так уж точно. Ой, монсеньор!

Алва неуловимо быстрым движением сел и развернулся, схватив оруженосца за лодыжки и подняв их вверх. Дик дёрнулся, но вырваться из стальной хватки Рокэа было невозможно, а тот ещё и подвинулся поближе, уложив обе ноги Дика себе на плечо и прижавшись к ним щекой.

— Всё-таки у вас прелестные ножки, Ричард, — промурлыкал он. — В шёлковых белых чулочках, м-м-м…

— Вы же сами меня так одели! — возмутился Дик. — Заявили, что вашему оруженосцу положено быть в шелках и прочих бархатах, хотя мне и в простой шерсти неплохо.

— Фи! — Рокэ смешно наморщил нос. — Должен же кто-то научить вас одеваться правильно. Впрочем, сегодня мы займёмся процессом противоположным…

— А? Ой! Что вы делаете! — Дик рванулся прочь, чувствуя, как проворные пальцы скользнули по его ноге к колену и начали расстёгивать пуговки штанов.

— Тихо, тихо, я всего лишь хочу снять с вас чулки.

— Зачем?!

— Чтобы увидеть ваши прелестные ножки обнажёнными.

— Монсеньор! Если вам так уж нужно мучить меня своими извращениями, так по крайней мере избавьте меня от этих неуместных выражений!

— О, так мучить вас можно?

— Я терплю страдания, сжав зубы и скрепя сердце.

— Ну вот ещё, так неинтересно.

Рокэ коварно ухмыльнулся и поскрёб пальцами по затянутой в чулок пятке. Дик с пронзительным визгом, которого сам от себя не ожидал, попытался вырваться и одновременно отпихнуть Алву ногами. Однако его крепко держали, а его действия позволили кэналлийцу ловко стянуть с него один чулок. Проследив за полётом отброшенного в сторону предмета гардероба, Дик пропустил тот момент, когда Рокэ прижался губами к его щиколотке.

— Ах! — поцелуй оказался таким неожиданно приятным, что он невольно перестал вырываться, позволив Алве ласкать себя и дальше. Горячие губы скользнули чуть выше, потом ещё выше, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев от щиколотки к колену. Рука Рокэ крепко удерживала левую ногу Дика в поднятом положении, в то время как другая скользнула по правой ноге, расстёгивая пуговки. Юноша поёрзал и согнул правую ногу, за которую его не держали, пристроив пятку на бедре эра.

— М-м-м… — отозвался тот.

Пуговки поддались, пальцы кэналлийца потянули край чулка, одновременно притягивая Дика чуть ближе. Алва наклонился вперед, передвинув другую руку, немного задрал штанину и приложился губами к внутренней стороне левого бедра.

— Эр Рокэ, что вы… Ох! — Дик дернулся было прочь, чувствуя, как поцелуй становится более страстным и болезненным, и в этот момент что-то слегка стукнуло его по пальцам другой ноги. Он понял, что это было, не больше, чем через секунду. — Эр Рокэ!!! Ваш… Ваш… Ох, нет, пожалуйста, перестаньте!

Он почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна настоящей паники, но испугаться по-настоящему не успел. Его неожиданно отпустили. Рокэ отстранился, не преминув, впрочем, утащить с собой второй чулок.

— Всё, всё, успокойся, всё хорошо, — его дыхание сбилось, но раздражённым он не выглядел. — Не волнуйся — видишь, я тебя не трогаю. Ничего не случится, если ты не захочешь.

Дик судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. В самом деле, ничего ужасного не произошло, просто… Просто что? С него сняли чулки. И поцеловали. И… ох!

— Эр Рокэ, а как бы так сделать, чтобы ваши вдохновлённые намерения меня не касались?

— Вас это напугало? — видимо, стараясь его окончательно успокоить, Алва снова перешёл на «вы».

— Ну… немножко. Я всё-таки к такому не привык.

— И не привыкнете, если не будете уделять этому предмету должного внимания.

— Знаете, мне вообще не положено здесь находиться. И не дóлжно!

— Глупости. Вам ведь нравится?

— Я… Я не знаю.

— Хорошо, спрошу иначе: вам понравились поцелуи?

— Ну… было приятно.

— Хотите ещё?

Дик замер, прикусив губу и мучительно размышляя. Совершенно очевидно, что на этот вопрос следовало ответить отрицательно, но ему и правда хотелось ещё. Поцелуев, прикосновений… Он вообще не распробовал, каково оно. До этого дня он был только с Марианной, но тогда у него вообще голова шла кругом, и он плохо запомнил, что происходило. А теперь всё вроде четко и ясно, и можно никуда не торопиться, он же дома…

Дома? Ну да, дом — это место, где ты живёшь и где тебе хорошо, где тебя любят и заботятся о тебе. Правда, если так рассуждать, то особняк на улице Мимоз окажется домом в большей степени, чем Надорский замок. Раньше, когда отец был жив, всё было по-другому.

— Монсеньор, — Дик решился, — с риском в очередной раз испортить романтичный момент и даже под страхом наказания я должен спросить: если бы вы не дрались с моим отцом, что бы с ним стало?

Брови Ворона взлетели в удивлении — такого вопроса и в такой момент он явно не ожидал, однако с ответом не задержался:

— Его бы казнили в Занхе за мятеж против короны. Ближайших соратников, скорее всего, тоже. Тех же Эпинэ, к примеру. Хотя к концу сражения все они погибли, кроме Робера, теперь маркиза Эр-При. Имущество казнённого мятежника часто конфискуют в пользу короны. Однако учитывая высокое положение вашей семьи и её влияние в Талиге, скорее всего, вам бы просто назначили опекуна, который бы и за имуществом присмотрел, и ростки новых мятежей задавил вовремя. Вероятнее всего, опекуном стал бы Манрик, который не отказался бы женить своего среднего сына на вашей сестре Айрис и тем самым сделать его возможным наследником Надора. Разумеется, вы бы, Ричард, в этом случае вряд ли прожили долго. В конце концов, несчастный случай с ребёнком подстроить очень легко, особенно обладая над этим ребёнком полной властью. У Людей Чести непременно возникли бы подозрения, но никто бы ничего не сделал. Точно так же, как никто из них не навестил вас за все пять лет после смерти вашего отца, чтобы узнать, как поживает сын великого Эгмонта. Зато стоило вам появиться в Олларии, как на вас тут же навесили кучу дурацких обязательств и ожиданий, не допуская даже мысли, что вы эти ожидания не оправдаете. Вы же сын Эгмонта, вы всем всё должны, а вам не должен никто. Ваши хвалёные Люди Чести струсили и бросили вас в Фабианов день, оставили барахтаться в одиночестве, наблюдая — потонете или выплывете? А когда вы выплыли — не без моей помощи! — на вас тут же снова накинулись с требованиями и ожиданиями.

— Это не так, — Дик с трудом сглотнул, понимая, что Алва прав, всё так и было, но нельзя же этого так признать! — эр Ги и эр Людвиг не могли пойти против Дорака, они же не как вы и не могут себе позволить всё, что вздумается.

— Эр Ги и эр Людвиг попросту испугались за собственные шкуры. Если бы ваш отец так себя вёл, он был бы жив-здоров, да ещё и при дворе, как эти двое. И кстати, не только они. Прикиньте себе примерное количество Людей Чести, ошивающихся в Олларии, сравните с теми, кто за её пределами хоть что-то делает для вашего великого и проигранного уже круг назад дела, и вы поймёте, что есть на самом деле ваша Якобы Великая Талигойя.

Дик отставил бокал, лёг на бок и сжался в комочек. Ему было плохо, гораздо хуже, чем когда над ним издевался Арамона или когда Эстебан с приятелями рассуждали в таверне о портрете. Даже, наверное, хуже, чем когда он впервые узнал о смерти отца. Потому что одно дело — знать, что твой отец погиб за правое дело, которое когда-нибудь восторжествует, и что все эории уважают его за мужество и считают героем. И совсем другое — понять, что он умер ни за что, веря в великую цель, которая вовсе таковой не была. А те, кто его в это втравили, благополучно пережили восстание, отсиделись в собственных замках и особняках, а теперь приползли обратно ко двору, чтобы выпрашивать милости у Оллара и пресмыкаться перед Дораком. Мрази!

На глаза навернулись слёзы, горло словно перехватило удавкой. Дик ничего не мог с собой поделать: он как будто снова переживал смерть отца, после которой на него навалилось настоящее одиночество, и ему даже не с кем было поговорить о своей боли. Кроме Айрис, которая уже была достаточно большой, чтобы понимать, но матушка и это запрещала. Он стал герцогом, он должен был быть сильным и нести свою ношу. В одиннадцать лет!

Он вздрогнул, когда сзади к нему прижалось горячее тело и сильные руки обвились вокруг талии, притягивая к себе. Рокэ не пытался с ним разговаривать или трогать его больше нужного; просто обнимал его, даря своё тепло и давая возможность прийти в себя, и Дикон расплакался окончательно. Он всхлипывал, не в силах остановиться, и ему едва ли не впервые было наплевать, насколько это не по-мужски или недостойно Человека Чести. Да пропади они пропадом, эти Люди Чести! За один сегодняшний день Алва проявил по отношению к нему больше благородства, чем они все за всё это время!


	6. Chapter 6

Наконец он начал успокаиваться. Внутри было пусто и легко: слёзы будто смыли боль и горечь, а тепло объятий растопило лёд в душе, и теперь он чувствовал себя в состоянии говорить.

— Эр Рокэ…

— Тш-ш-ш… — Рокэ сжал его чуть сильнее. — Не надо говорить, если не хочется. Ты не должен.

— Но я хочу, — вздохнул Дик. — Знаете, эр Рокэ, по отношению к вам мне очень просто было быть неблагодарным — убийца отца, предатель Людей Чести. И я был. А вы для меня столько делаете, сколько никто и никогда, даже матушка! Дома я всегда был что-то должен, а мне самому… А вы… Вот… Как-то так. Простите, я не слишком хорошо умею извиняться. Я вообще — сплошное недоразумение.

— Это поправимо, — тёплые губы ласково коснулись уха, согревая дыханием. — Раз я твой эр, мне положено тебя учить чему-нибудь полезному. Думаю, надо будет при случае съездить в Кэналлоа, увидишь меня на моей собственной земле, посмотришь, как стоит управлять, начнешь этому учиться, чтобы потом самому стать хорошим герцогом, и тогда никому и в голову не придёт считать тебя недоразумением.

— Эр Рокэ! — Дик оглянулся через плечо. — Вы… вы серьёзно?

— Да, а что?

— Вы такой хороший, — оруженосец расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

— Только никому не говорите, — хмыкнул Алва, — мне же нужно поддерживать репутацию мерзавца.

— Не беспокойтесь, я всех уверю, что вы настоящий мерзавец… Ой, я не то хотел сказать!

Рокэ рассмеялся и поцеловал юношу в щёку. Тот покраснел.

— Эр Рокэ, я… Простите, что я так расплакался.

— Всё в порядке. Хотите вина и шоколада?

Дик прикусил губу и задумчиво глянул на эра. Тот поднял брови:

— Или хотите уйти к себе? Я так понял, что у вас в голове набралось много путаных мыслей, и ход их как-то привёл вас от разговора о поцелуях к воспоминаниям о вашем отце. После того, как вы о нём плакали, было бы полным свинством продолжать вас совращать для кого бы то ни было, а для меня — в первую очередь. Если вы предпочитаете сейчас пойти к себе и побыть сегодня одному, я слова не скажу. Хотите уйти?

Дик открыл рот… и закрыл его. Хотел ли он? Алва сегодня сказал, что совратит его, а он собирался всеми силами сопротивляться этому, потому что он Человек Чести… Это так мерзко — быть Человеком Чести, какая уж там честь… И всё то, о чём он только что думал…

— Не хочу, — заявил он. — Почему всем кругом достаётся много всего хорошего, а мне ничего, и только я всем всё должен? Не хочу! Хочу себе тоже хорошее, а у вас тут виноград и шоколад, и «Крови» столько, что хоть утопись, и вы сами…

— Я сам? — Алва старательно удерживал на лице серьёзное выражение, но глаза его смеялись.

— Да, вы… Знаете, эр Рокэ, когда я вас впервые увидел, я подумал, что никогда ещё не встречал такого красивого мужчину. А раз вы назвали в Фабианов день моё имя, значит, вы стали моим, поэтому я хочу воспользоваться своими правами.

— Правами? — синие глаза изумлённо округлились. — Ну надо же. Может, вы ещё и советами из той древней книги про служение собираетесь воспользоваться?

— Непременно! — полюбовавшись на озарившееся почти искренней надеждой лицо монсеньора, Дик ехидно добавил, — там есть отличные советы про чистку клинков и про то, как совладать с дикими жеребцами, так что вашу шпагу я непременно отполирую до блеска, а Моро предстоят интересные времена.

— А вы уверены, что правильно поняли насчёт клинков и жеребцов? — усмехнулся Алва.

— Уверен. Там все главы были четко обозначены, и то, на что вы намекаете, было в следующей. Монсеньор, а это что?

— Где?

— Вот, — Дик указал себе за спину, — подушка?

— Я подумал, что обнимать вас, когда вы в горе, и при этом прижиматься к вашему заду голым членом будет невежливо, поэтому положил между нами подушку.

— А я-то думаю, почему так мягко? Не могли же вы ко мне так быстро охладеть?

— Юноша, вы со мной заигрываете?

— Ну что вы, монсеньор, всего лишь рассуждаю вслух. А где шоколад?

Рокэ чуть отодвинулся, перекатывая Дика на спину, и вдруг наклонился и прижался губами к его рту. Тот удивлённо вздрогнул и замер. Поцелуй был таким восхитительно нежным и ничуть не пугающим, что Дик позволил себе отдаться ощущениям. Приоткрыл рот, позволяя Алве скользнуть в него языком, потянулся навстречу… Тот навалился на него, прижимая к постели, углубляя поцелуй, вылизывая нежный рот юноши изнутри, вынуждая его застонать. Руки Рокэ подхватили Дика под ягодицы, прижимая к себе теснее, отчего тот в панике дёрнулся. Алва чуть отстранился, прерывая поцелуй.

— Что?

— Эр Рокэ… Вы… Ох… Горячо…

— Горячо?

— Да… Там… — Дик указал глазами вниз и нервно заёрзал.

Рокэ хмыкнул. Ещё бы, в данный момент он лежал, удобно устроившись между слегка раздвинутыми бёдрами своего оруженосца и прижимаясь к его промежности по-прежнему бодрым членом.

— Знаете, если вам горячо, можно приказать принести льда, чтобы охладить.

— Это как? — вытаращил глаза Дик.

— Кусочком льда можно провести по коже, чтобы унять жар… или чтобы возбудить ещё более сильный.

— Опять ваши особые интересы?

— Для некоторых — возможно, но на самом деле большинство особых интересов в незначительной степени так или иначе используются в любовных играх. Мне понравилось снимать с вас чулки и целовать ваши ноги, но я не стану слишком сосредоточиваться на этом и просить вас помассировать ступнями мой член до такой степени, чтобы я мог излиться.

— Вы шутите. Неужели кто-то такое делает?

— О да. И не только это. Но давайте вернёмся к нашему чтению. Ах да, вы ведь хотели шоколада?

Дик кивнул. Алва улыбнулся и, подцепив с тарелочки конфету, поднёс к его губам. Юноша осторожно взял предложенное, при этом слегка лизнув пальцы эра, это оказалось приятно.

— Больше не кусаетесь, Ричард?

— А вы хотите?

— Хочу.

— Что?! — Дик чуть не подавился шоколадом. — Вы… серьёзно?

— Ну не до крови, конечно. Так, слегка.

— Уф, ну ладно, а то я уж подумал…

— То есть слегка вы не против?

— Ну это же… Постойте, я понял, это вопрос с подвохом! Вы пытаетесь спровоцировать меня на что-то непристойное! Я разгадал ваш коварный замысел!

— Мне очень нравится, когда вы ведёте себя непристойно. Ещё вина?

— Да, пожалуйста. Но не думайте, что я напьюсь, как… как…

— Как ваше гербовое животное?

— Вот именно. Я вполне способен себя контролировать.

— Ну тогда вам нечего опасаться. Давайте выпьем и почитаем.

Когда Рокэ с него слез и занялся вином, Дик почувствовал недовольство тем, что томительный жар исчез. Прижиматься к монсеньору было приятно; к тому же он начал находить удовольствие в дружеском подтрунивании — может, оттого, что у него стало получаться, и теперь он не был таким надутым и вечно сердитым, как раньше. Вспоминать противно. Ну да ладно, теперь всё будет по-другому.

Алва снова улёгся рядом, опираясь на локоть, и положил перед собой книгу.

— «Яства разнообразные суть в любви вспоможение, коли оные правильно выбраны. Фруктам и сладостям отдайте предпочтение, в особенности тому, что сочное и мягкое, потому как легко размажется по плоти…» Плоти? А, нет, это не то, вот тут дальше «… по плоти в любом месте, грудь ли, или бёдра, или где ещё. Так же и срамные места…» Ага, всё-таки и туда предлагают… Хм-м… «Клубнику спелую раздавите над членом восставшим и со всех сторон его обмажьте, дабы насладиться сосанием оного…»

— Эр Рокэ! — Дик торопливо глотнул ещё вина. — Что это за пошлости вы читаете?

— Успокойтесь, Ричард, клубники у нас всё равно нет. Правда, есть виноград, а тут вот что предлагается: «виноградину сладкую вложите в пуп и с оного губами съешьте, чувствительность места сего теша…»

— Чего-чего? Куда вложите?

— В пуп, то есть в пупок, который у вас на животе. А вы куда подумали?

— Да я вообще уже опасаюсь думать, после ножек и шёлковых пут… Эту вашу книжку иногда без переводчика и не поймёшь.

— Ну вот я вам и перевожу. Давайте, ложитесь на спину, я вас украшу виноградинкой.

— А это обязательно?

— Конечно. Как же вы узнаете, понравится вам это или нет, если не попробуете?

— Я в сомнениях. Тут наверняка тоже какой-то подвох.

— Наверняка, — согласился Алва, — но уверяю вас, ничего, кроме поцелуев в живот, вам в данный момент не грозит, и это совсем не больно.

— Да? А вот когда вы мне… ну это… вот там…

— Прошу прощения?

— Издеваетесь? Чтобы вы — да прощения просили? Для этого мне, оказывается, как минимум нужно снять штаны!

— Снимайте.

— Я выразился фигурально.

— Фигура у вас прекрасная. Так что там с поцелуями?

— Это было немного больно, там, на ноге… Оно так и должно быть?

— Ну, это был не совсем поцелуй. Позвольте, я продемонстрирую разницу.

Прежде чем Дик успел ответить, Рокэ снова оказался на нём, слегка опираясь на руки и нависая. Оруженосец тихо вздохнул, в который раз ощущая «твёрдые намерения», но это почему-то не беспокоило так, как раньше. Ему даже захотелось прижаться поплотнее, но это было бы совсем уж неприличным.

— Так вот, Ричард, вот это — поцелуй…

Мягкие губы прижались к шее юноши, нежно лаская, и от неожиданности Дик застонал. Было очень приятно.

— … а вот это — страстный поцелуй, оставляющий след.

— Ах! — вскрикнул Дик, когда Рокэ неожиданно впился ему в шею, терзая чувствительную кожу и засасывая её. По спине юноши побежали мурашки, ощущения были очень странными, приятными и притом пугающими. Боль тоже была, но не столь сильная, как он ожидал, впрочем, возбуждение от ласки сильно от неё отвлекало.

Когда Алва его отпустил, он обнаружил, что лежит на спине и хватает ртом воздух. Видя усмешку монсеньора, Дик покраснел и, застонав, отвернулся.

— Ну что ещё? Вам не понравилось?

— Нет… То есть нет…

— Понравилось?

— Эр Рокэ, ну зачем вы так!

— Понравилось слишком сильно? Вас это возбудило? Ваш мужской орган воспрял? Позвольте, я взгляну…

— Эр Рокэ! — Дик рывком сел. — Вы нарочно это всё так делаете!

— Делаю что?

— Смущаете меня!

— Ну да, я, кажется, и не скрываю.

— А… О… Хм…

— И вообще, у меня важное дело. Я должен выбрать виноградину.

— Собираетесь склевать самую спелую? — Рокэ удивлённо поднял бровь, и под его взглядом Дик стушевался. — Простите, это я не подумав ляпнул.

— И за это будете наказаны. Вам придётся предоставить себя в качестве тарелки, с которой я смогу, как вы выразились, склевать…

— Я вам не такой, как эти… с рыбой!

— Приказать принести рыбы?

— Я не о том! Ну как вы не понимаете! Как же можно вот так вдруг?

— Ну хотите, я сам подам пример? — Алва выбрал крупную виноградину и, откинувшись на спину, устроил её у себя в пупке. — Угощайтесь, Ричард.

Оруженосец ошарашенно заморгал. Неужели монсеньор думает, что он станет вот так есть? Судя по довольной кэналлийской физиономии — да, думает. Что же делать? Ага, идея!

Дик уселся на постели и неожиданно немного подпрыгнул. Перины всколыхнулись, Алву чуть тряхнуло, но этого хватило, чтобы виноградинка скатилась на одеяло, откуда была немедленно сцапана Ричардом и не без удовольствия отправлена в рот.

— Какой вы коварный, — удивился Рокэ, — с вами надо держать ухо востро. Ну и как вам вкус лакомства, соприкасавшегося с моей кожей?

По счастью, Дик уже прожевал виноградину, так что подавиться ему не удалось.

— Нормально, — пробурчал он.

— Ну уже хорошо. Ложитесь, теперь ваша очередь.

— Ну уж нет! Это разврат.

— Разврат будет, если не подчинитесь. Прикажу принести не только копчёной рыбы, но еще и взбитых сливок, да и клубника наверняка найдется. Привяжу вас к кровати и буду ужинать.

— Ужас какой!

— Вот-вот, что по сравнению с этим одна несчастная виноградинка?

— А если я соглашусь, вы… Вы просто съедите, да?

— У вас очень плохо с риторикой, юноша. Вы не хотите уточнить, что именно… или кого я съем?

— Ой!

— Да ладно уж, кусаться не буду. Может, полижу немного…

— Эр Рокэ!

— …и чем дольше вы препираетесь, тем больше я распаляюсь, еще пять минут этой болтовни, и одной виноградиной вы точно не отделаетесь.

Дик поспешно плюхнулся на спину и замер, глядя на монсеньора. Вообще-то ему вовсе не была противна мысль о подобном прикосновении, но победить воспитанную за всю предыдущую жизнь скромность и стыдливость всё никак не получалось. С другой стороны, он же не эрэа, чтоб невинность хранить, правда, Люди Чести… Ох, да к кошкам их всех!

— Я готов, эр Рокэ, — сообщил он.

— Это не столь ужасно, чтобы приходить в такую готовность, — хмыкнул Алва, устраиваясь рядом и вытягивая рубашку из штанов Дика. Полюбовался на впалый белый живот и аккуратно вложил в пупок виноградину. — Я считаю, что вам пойдет вот эта ягода. Ну и как? Очень ужасно?

— Да никак, — удивился оруженосец. Ощущения и впрямь почему-то не было. Может, оттого, что виноградина маленькая?

— А если вот так?

Дик вскрикнул и дернулся, когда горячие губы прижались к его животу, язык скользнул в пупок, извлекая ягоду и лаская чувствительную ямку. Он попытался отползти, но его удержали, продолжая вылизывать и расцеловывать живот, и прежде чем он успел запротестовать, Рокэ задрал ему рубашку повыше и перенёс поцелуи на грудь. Дик кусал губы, пытаясь сдержать крик, но его монсеньор был слишком опытным, чтобы ему это позволить. Вскорости Ричард уже стонал под Алвой, плохо соображая, что происходит, и лишь желая чего-то большего. Когда горячий рот накрыл его сосок, Дик ахнул и зажмурился от стыда. Он ничего не мог поделать с реакциями собственного тела, да и по правде говоря, не особенно хотел.

— Зачем же ты зажмурился, глупый? — ласково спросил Рокэ.

— Я не могу на это смотреть!

— Не смотри, — легко согласился Алва и немедленно задрал Дику на голову подол рубашки.

Протестующий вопль вышел придушенным: помешала ткань, к тому же руки юноши прижали к постели, не давая вырваться, а невозможность видеть происходящее ещё сильнее обострила все чувства. Кожа в тех местах, где её касались губы Алвы, горела огнём, и Дик с ужасом осознал, что невольно раздвинул ноги, отдаваясь ощущениям. Рокэ тесно прижался к нему и дразнил языком то один сосок, то другой, вынуждая своего оруженосца жалобно хныкать и совершенно непристойно извиваться. Сил на сопротивление не осталось, мышцы расслабились, и тело охватила сладкая нега.

— Эр Рокэ… Ох…

— М-м-м?

— Я хочу вас видеть…

— Прекрасное желание, юноша, и главное, как соответствует высказанному вами ранее.

Дик призадумался над ситуацией, и тут ему кое-что пришло в голову.

— Эр Рокэ… А вы иногда переходите на «ты»… Когда мне… Мне…

— Страшно?

— Я ничего не боюсь! — возмутился Дик. Лица Алвы сквозь рубашку он разглядеть не мог, но не сомневался, что его эр ехидно ухмылялся.

— Ничего не боятся только дураки, Ричард, потому что страх необходим для того, чтобы оценить опасность и должным образом с ней справиться. Храбрец не тот, кто никогда ничего не боится, а тот, кто боится, но всё равно делает, что должно, как бы ни было страшно.

— Это как-то неправильно.

— Чушь. Я Первый маршал, мне виднее.

—А мне не виднее, потому что я вообще не вижу, что происходит! Уберите это с моего лица!

— Конечно, как пожелаете.

Дик почувствовал, что рубашку потянули вверх, стаскивая её с плеч и с рук, и попытался её удержать.

— Что вы делаете! Я не это имел в виду! Прекратите меня раздевать! Эр Рокэ! Отдайте рубашку!

— Не отдам! Хватит за неё цепляться!

— Я не желаю оголяться в вашей спальне! А тем более в вашей постели! Я знаю, чего вы хотите!

— Ну разумеется, знаете, я же вам с самого начала сказал… Да отцепитесь вы, наконец, от этой тряпки!

— Не отцеплюсь! Я отстаиваю свою честь!

— Тогда вам бы следовало больше беспокоиться о том, что у вас в штанах, — нахальная рука легла на промежность Дика и принялась её ощупывать.

— Как вы смеете!!! Ой!

Отвлёкшись на противостояние подлой атаке на его промежность, юноша упустил рубашку, каковая была немедленно свернута в тугой ком и выброшена куда-то за пределы балдахина. Проследив её полёт над массивным канделябром, Дик выдал:

— А если бы вы задели свечи, устроили бы пожар.

— Ричард, когда вы разденете столько любовников, сколько я, тоже станете виртуозом по метанию предметов гардероба.

— Я вообще не собираюсь иметь любовников!

— О, предпочитаете, чтобы они имели вас? Я это очень даже одобряю!

— Нет! Я вообще однолюб!

— Тогда я счастлив, что вы выбрали именно меня.

— Это вы меня выбрали!

— Какой я молодец!

— Эр Рокэ, вы негодяй и мерзавец! Слезьте с меня, — Дик попытался спихнуть с себя своего веселящегося эра, но тот и не думал никуда двигаться. — Ну что вы так ко мне приросли?

— Погодите, то ли ещё будет, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ. — Я не только прирасту, я в вас корни пущу… Один очень твердый и жаждущий корень…

— Ваша постельная терминология порой ставит меня в тупик, эр Рокэ, — Дик выдохся и плюхнулся на подушки. Сидевший на нём сверху Алва с интересом разглядывал его, задорно поблескивая глазами. — Это вы тоже в книжке вычитали?

— Ну естественно, неужели вы думаете, что я бы сам придумал такую чушь? Там было что-то насчёт сладких корешков, ползущих к живительной влаге… Я достаточно куртуазен?

Вид любопытного Ворона, ожидавшего ответа на этот и вправду дурацкий вопрос, был так забавен, что Дик невольно рассмеялся. Алва, казалось, только этого и ждал и тут же набросился на него с поцелуями. Оруженосец верещал и отбивался, пока его тискали, щекотали и целовали куда попало, причём попадало всё время куда-то не туда — то в ухо, то в плечо, то в нос — отчего воспринимать эту возню всерьёз не получалось. Всё было как-то шутя и очень весело.

Ровно до того момента, как изящная ладонь Алвы скользнула в его почему-то оказавшиеся развязанными штаны!

— Эр Рокэ!!! — взвыл Дик, шарахаясь прочь, но его удержали на постели.

— Тихо, тихо, ну что ты, — зашептал Алва, — всё хорошо, не волнуйся, мой сладкий, мой нежный, мой красивый…

— Эр Рокэ-э-э-э… — тихонько провыл Дик, в ужасе ощущая, как ловкие пальцы скользят по его самым чувствительным местам, отчего хотелось вырваться и убежать и одновременно с тем распластаться на постели, позволяя монсеньору всё это… Какой стыд!

— Ты такой горячий, такой восхитительный… — губы нежно скользнули по его лицу, отчего Дик застонал и потянулся ближе.

— Эр Рокэ… Я… Мне…

— Нравится?

— Да… — еле слышно прошептал он, отворачиваясь от смущения.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ещё трогал?

— Да… Да, пожалуйста… Ох… Так приятно… Ой, нет! — Дик распахнул глаза и вцепился в штаны, которые с него попытались стянуть. — Эр Рокэ, вы так трогайте, а штаны оставьте!

— Ну спасибо! — рассмеялся Рокэ. — Хорошо хоть, не требуешь через штаны трогать. А некоторые вообще и всё через штаны делают.

— Всё? — юноша округлил глаза.

— Всё, — с серьёзным видом подтвердил Алва, — даже вот такое…

— А-а-а-а-а!

— Как громко. А это пока всего лишь один палец.

Дик закрыл пылающее лицо руками, не в состоянии смотреть на Рокэ и одновременно не в силах ему сопротивляться. Тонкий палец, дразнивший его задний проход, настойчиво ласкал само отверстие и немного проникал внутрь — не слишком глубоко, но юноша возбуждённо ёрзал и вздыхал, кусая губы и избегая смотреть на своего монсеньора. Тот прижался посильнее, дразня шею оруженосца очередным страстным поцелуем, но теперь боли почти не ощущалось, и вообще всё казалось правильным.

— Эр Рокэ…

— Угу?

— Ну вы ещё «кар» скажите!

— Ричард, вы и в самом деле желаете продолжать обсуждение в таком ключе? А то смотрите, я ведь не прочь поговорить о том, как громко может визжать молоденький поросёнок, когда его станут насаживать на вертел.

— Эр Рокэ! — изумился Дик, отвлёкшись даже от пальца в его заднице. — Ну вы совсем... ошалели, вот!

— Ошалеешь с тобой, — проворчал Алва, — с вами то есть…

— Ну уж нет, давайте на «ты»!

— А ты не обнаглел?

— Ну я же не в том смысле!

— М-м-м?

— Вы не думайте, будто я вам брудершафт предлагаю, нет…

— А что тогда?

— Ну-у-у… Понимаете, я заметил, что иногда вы переходите на «ты», ну, когда я очень вдруг как-то не так, а вы вот сразу, и так лучше, а потом вы опять нет, ну а лучше бы… ну… вот лучше бы да, потому что оно как-то само… вот!

— Право же, ваши риторические способности заставляют меня желать заткнуть вам чем-нибудь рот и так оставить до конца вашего служения. Тоже, кстати, особый интерес. Вы имеете в виду, что вам нравится, когда я обращаюсь к вам менее формально, поскольку я невольно поступаю так в моменты… нежности?

— А вы и правда — невольно?

Алва склонил голову, разглядывая оруженосца. На губах его заиграла лёгкая улыбка, совершенно не похожая на обычную саркастическую усмешку.

— Глупый ты у меня… — прошептал он и прижался губами к губам Дика. Пальцы Рокэ скользили по русым прядям, перебирая их и притягивая голову юноши ближе. Тот с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, растворяясь в нём и ощущая необыкновенную лёгкость. Ему было так хорошо, что когда поцелуй прервался, он не мог сдержать улыбку.

— Эр Рокэ, это так здорово… Знаете, я и помыслить раньше не мог, что целоваться — это так приятно.

— Да? А сколько дам ты перецеловал? Про кавалеров не спрашиваю — полагаю, что их не было, но дам-то должно было быть много, чтобы делать такие выводы?

— Эр Рокэ! Ну вы что, не понимаете?

— Понимаю, что ты смешной маленький поросёнок и что я тебя люблю.

Дик ошарашенно заморгал, уставившись на Алву, а тот моргал в ответ, словно бы пытаясь сообразить, что он только что сказал.

— Эр Рокэ…

— Дикон…

— Вы… Вы это…

— Я — это? Ну да, наверное, это…

— Вы серьёзно?

— Я похож на того, кто будет шутить подобным образом?

— А разве вы не Катари любите? Ой, то есть Её Величество?

— Да с какого дуба вы рухнули, чтоб такое себе вообразить? Я даже Эмильену уже давно не люблю…

— А это ещё кто?

— Девица Карси. Вернее, госпожа Лансар. Я хотел на ней жениться, но она предала меня, и меня почти убили, а потом явился Леворукий и меня спас. Это если вкратце.

— Эр Рокэ, как же вы раньше-то без меня жили?

— Да я вот и сам думаю… Нет, что за ерунда, Ричард, что вы несёте?

— А вы? И опять на «вы»? Зачем вы опять от меня отдаляетесь? Мы же договорились!

— Да?

— Ага.

— Не «ага», а покуртуазнее как-нибудь.

— А сами — «угу»? И поросёнком обзываетесь! Да ещё маленьким! А я, между прочим, когда вырасту, буду выше вас!

— Ну и будь, — Рокэ снова улыбнулся и погладил Дика по щеке, отчего тот сразу замолчал и прижался к руке монсеньора, стараясь продлить прикосновение. — Что за ерунду мы тут с тобой болтаем?

— Не знаю, но я слышал, что все влюблённые глупеют. Так что у вас этот процесс идёт полным ходом.

— Поросёнок ты и есть, — рассмеялся Алва. — Ну пусть у меня так, а у тебя тогда отчего? О, погоди-ка, ты там говорил, что когда меня увидел, решил, что я очень красивый. Выходит, ты ещё тогда воспылал ко мне страстью?

— Эр Рокэ… — Дик серьёзно взглянул в лицо Алве. — Знаете, если вам неловко от того, что вы сказали, то… знайте, что мне тоже очень неловко, так что вам не нужно притворяться, что тут всё несерьёзно… Только… Мне всё равно…

— Всё равно? — голос монсеньора погрустнел.

— Мне всё равно это понравилось! — выпалил Дик и зажмурился. — То, что вы сказали! Только я не знаю, могу ли я так же сказать! А это ведь надо! То есть, я же должен ответить!

— Да ничего ты не должен, — вздохнул Рокэ, — вечно ты себе какие-то долги выдумываешь, а потом сам от этого страдаешь.

— Но… — Дик осторожно открыл один глаз, — вы сказали…

— Ну и что? Это тебя ни к чему не обязывает. Насильно мил не будешь, — Алва смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Ох, эр Рокэ, — Дик осторожно обнял своего монсеньора, притягивая к себе, — всё-таки вы у меня глупая птица. Наверное, я вас тоже люблю, а иначе уже после сегодняшнего завтрака сбежал бы от вас куда глаза глядят, а то и утопился бы в Данаре от ужаса перед тем, что вы мне там наобещали. А я вот вернулся. И вообще… — он чуть отодвинулся, заглядывая в изумлённые синие глаза, — после того, как мы поговорили о моём отце, мне стало легче, и я теперь всё по-другому вижу, но на самом деле оно так всегда и было, только я это сейчас понял, а раньше я был глупый. А теперь я поумнел. Вот увидите, я теперь буду совсем умный!  



	7. Chapter 7

Алва рассмеялся и снова прижался к губам своего оруженосца. Возникшая после его невольного признания неловкость медленно уплывала прочь, растворяясь в тумане нежности, а ответное признание Дикона, пусть даже и с оговоркой «наверное», наполнило его радостью.

— Не думай, однако, что это что-то меняет в наших отношениях монсеньора и оруженосца, — шепнул он в зарумянившееся ухо юноши. — Наоборот, теперь я стану гонять тебя ещё сильнее. До конца твоего служения ещё далеко.

— Ну и гоняйте, — пробурчал тот в ответ, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Алвы. — Я вас всё равно…

— М-м-м?

— Угу.

— Мда… Похоже, с риторикой у нас обоих не очень.

— А это очень важно?

— Ну а как же? Куртуазность ведь!

— Ах да, вы, кажется, собирались меня соблазнять?

— Я и соблазняю. Или надеешься, что передумаю?

— Я уже не знаю, на что надеяться, эр Рокэ, — Дик вздохнул. — Вы мне правда очень нравитесь! Но я не могу вот так сразу, даже если с вами, я же никогда вообще ничего такого не делал, мне трудно это преодолеть.

— Да?

— А-а-а-а-а!

— Так-то лучше.

— Эр Рокэ! Вы! Как вы смеете! Ох! Нет, не надо, вытащите! Уберите руку!

— Это пока всего два пальца, и это значительно меньше, чем мой член, поэтому я должен тебя соответствующим образом подготовить.

— Эр Рокэ! Мы же говорили про куртуазность и про любовь!

— Дикон, я кэналлиец, у нас горячая кровь, а любовь и страсть неразрывны, так что одними серенадами ты не отделаешься, придётся подставлять задницу.

— И-и-и-и-и-и! О-о-ой! Что вы дела… ах… эр Ро… ох!!!

— Нравится?

— А-а-а-а!

— Всё-таки ты ужасно громкий. К счастью, мне это нравится. М-м-м… Сладкий мой…

— Эр Ро-о-о-о-окэ! А-а-ах! — Дик выгнулся на постели, не в силах сдержать стон, когда пальцы Рокэ принялись массировать какую-то немыслимо чувствительную точку внутри него.

Плохо соображая, что делает, юноша вцепился руками в плечи Алвы и попытался обнять его коленями. Что-то мешало, и он поспешно скинул это что-то, после чего обнял ногами талию кэналлийца, притягивая того ближе. Твёрдый горячий член скользнул по его промежности, вызывая ещё более непристойные желания. Дик тихо скулил, извиваясь под своим монсеньором от немыслимо возбуждающих движений уверенных пальцев, а когда Алва в который раз впился ему в шею, он взвыл и сделал то, чего никак от себя не ожидал. Извернувшись, Дик вцепился зубами в нежную кожу над ключицей кэналлийца, с силой втягивая её в себя. Рокэ ахнул и застонал, прижался сильнее, позволяя терзать своё горло и одновременно добавляя к двум ранее проникшим в тело Дикона пальцам третий.

— Да… Ещё… — прошептал он.

— Эр Рокэ… — выдохнул Дик, ошалело моргая: перед глазами всё плыло.

— Чего тебе, мой хороший?

— Ой!

— М-м-м?

— Вы… Там…

— Ну а где же ещё? Как полагаешь, ты уже готов к тому, чтобы меня принять, или надо ещё растянуть?

— Эр Рокэ, ну зачем вы так… — Дик покраснел и отвернулся, но руки с плеч своего монсеньора убрать и не подумал.

— Ну должен же я позаботиться о том, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— А… А можно…

— Да?

— Можно не вот так прямо сразу?

— Вряд ли я смогу долго сдерживаться, но можно попробовать вставить только головку….

— Эр Рокэ, вы что? — оруженосец округлил глаза. — Я вообще не это имел в виду!

— А что?

— Ну… Может, мы ещё немного вина выпьем? Чтобы я ещё чуть-чуть получше привык?

Алва со стоном уткнулся лбом в плечо Дика, потом вздохнул и слегка отодвинулся.

— Ты жесток, Дикон, — его голос был печален. — Тебе нравится меня мучить?

— Ну я же не могу так сразу, монсеньор…

— Наверное, это наказание за грехи…

— Учитывая, сколько у вас грехов, вполне возможно, что так оно и есть.

— Издеваешься?

— Пытаюсь быть остроумным.

— Ничего себе! Ты полагаешь, сейчас время для куртуазной беседы?

— А может, для куртуазного чтения? Давайте я вам чего-нибудь из этой вашей книжки почитаю?

— Сколько можно читать? — возмутился Рокэ. — Я трахаться хочу.

— А кто тут взрослый мужчина, способный контролировать свои желания? — поддел Дик. — Кто уверял, что не коснётся меня, даже если я буду тут голый лежать и себя… хм… Ну ладно, не будем об этом.

— Нет, отчего же? — оживился Алва. — Если ты себя поласкаешь, я с удовольствием на это посмотрю.

— Не сомневаюсь, но я не ду… Эр Рокэ!

— Что ещё?

— А где… Где…

— Что где?

— Где мои штаны?

— Но ты же сам их скинул, разве не помнишь?

Юноша и впрямь припомнил, как что-то мешало ему обнять своего эра ногами, и он это что-то отбросил… Штаны! Он в ужасе зажмурился, чем тут же воспользовался его несносный монсеньор, прижавшись к его губам в требовательном поцелуе. Дик ответил, раскрывая рот и осторожно трогая языком нахально вторгшийся в него язык Алвы. Некоторое время они страстно целовались, после чего Рокэ чуть отодвинулся и поинтересовался:

— Ну так что, читать или всё же трахаться?

— М-м-м… — отозвался Дик с улыбкой, ему было хорошо. — А… это… ну, а можно как-то между?

— Уже лучше, — фыркнул Алва, — как насчёт того, чтобы совместить чтение с подготовкой? Ты будешь читать, а я тебя пока смажу…

— Эр Рокэ!

— Ну нельзя же насухо, это больно.

— Да вы… — у Дика не нашлось подходящих слов. — Почему вы всё время так непристойно разговариваете?

— Ну а как ещё в постели разговаривать? — удивился тот. — Тем более, что ты уже совсем готовый и обнажённый, и мне не пришлось даже применять всякие методы из книги, на твоё счастье, а то там такое предлагают, чтоб заставить возлюбленного раздеться…

— Например?

— Да извращения всякие. Например, засунуть осьминога в штаны.

— Что?!

— Вот-вот. Представляешь, как перепугается бедный осьминог? Куда гуманнее его стукнуть о камень и потом запечь. Очень, кстати, вкусное блюдо, тебе непременно надо попробовать.

— А зачем его в штаны?

— Чтобы обладатель штанов напугался и принялся их скорее стаскивать — ведь осьминог с перепугу вцепится щупальцами и его придётся отдирать, а для этого надо сначала штаны убрать с пути.

— Ужас какой! Хорошо, что вы не Придд и у вас нет щупалец.

— Вообще-то у самих Приддов их тоже нет.

— Ну всё равно! А вдруг бы были?

— А у меня бы тогда перья?

— Ну да! И ведь виноградину же вы с меня склевали? А если бы были щупальца, то мне страшно даже подумать, что бы вы со мной сделали?

Рокэ удивлённо приподнялся на локтях и оглядел несущего чушь оруженосца. Припомнил количество выпитого вина и довольно улыбнулся. Похоже, Дик уже в том состоянии, когда он не против непристойных разговоров, вон и книжку почитать предложил, надо этим пользоваться.

— Мне не нужны никакие щупальца, — заверил он, — я вполне способен свести тебя с ума одним пером. И могу это доказать.

— Да… — прошептал Дик, протягивая руку к волосам своего эра и перебирая смоляные пряди. — У вас очень красивые перья, эр Рокэ…

— Хочешь конфету, мой сладкий? — Алва призвал на помощь весь свой самоконтроль, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы просто наброситься на эту наивную и столь притягательную невинность.

— Хочу… И вина…

— Сейчас всё будет.

Рокэ с трудом оторвался от юноши и занялся вином, одновременно прикидывая, пора ли уже доставать масло и как убедить Дика перевернуться. К его удивлению, этот вопрос решился сам собой. Повозившись на постели, оруженосец подтянул к себе гайифскую книгу и перевернулся на живот, чтобы было удобнее читать. Алва едва не выронил кувшин. Вот оно, то самое зрелище, что едва не свело его с ума прошлой ночью! Персик… Такой нежный и бархатный, так и хочется его…

Поспешно поставив вновь наполненный кувшин на столик, он наклонился к юноше и прижался лицом к вожделенным округлостям. Тот ойкнул и обернулся.

— Эр Рокэ! Вы где трогаете?

— Пока нигде, а где бы ты хотел?

— Вы что, снова хотите там целовать? — голос Дика был полон подозрений.

— О да! — не спрашивая разрешения, Алва начал покрывать ягодицы своего оруженосца горячими поцелуями, так же, как делал это накануне, но теперь Дик был в сознании и прекрасно понимал, что происходит. И, кажется, был не против. Во всяком случае, вздыхал и ёрзал он вполне заинтересованно.

— А где шоколадка? — прозвучал неожиданный вопрос.

Алва едва удержался от того, чтобы высказать что-то совсем уж непристойное, пусть в данной ситуации и очевидное, и поискал глазами тарелочку с конфетами. Нашёл, подтянул поближе и подсунул Дику, а сам улёгся на него сверху, прижимаясь бёдрами к ягодицам. Оруженосец засунул конфету в рот, шурша страницами и старательно сжимая бёдра.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Рокэ, целуя его в шею.

— Если расслаблюсь, ваш член окажется у меня в заднице, — логично отозвался Дик. — О, тут как раз про это…

— Что? — Рокэ свесился с него, пытаясь заглянуть в книгу.

— Вот тут сказано «для утех сладких следует любовника подготовить, ибо скольжение члена в плоть требует масла преизрядно, а также и растягивания в стороны, дабы облегчить участь юноши…» Юноши? Хм, да, вот тут «воину суровому нет нужды в долгих приготовлениях, ибо жизнь походная приучает к терпению и боли…» Порядочки у них, однако, в гайифской армии! А, и даже «масло ароматное и благоуханное, деликатным манером созданное, для целей куртуазных наиболее пригодное, дабы нежностью его и мягкостью пугливого юношу успокоить и попку его нежную к вторжению подготовить…»

Рокэ удивлённо раскрыл рот и встретился с растерянным взглядом повернувшего голову Дика. Мгновение спустя оба одновременно расхохотались, при этом Алва уткнулся в плечо оруженосца, а тот — в книжку.

Успокоиться удалось далеко не сразу. Впрочем, Алва и не торопился, с удовольствием обнимая расслабившегося от смеха Дика и ощущая его всем телом. Напряжённый член удобно лёг между бархатистых ягодиц, вызвав у юноши стон, что в сочетании с непрекращавшимся смехом едва не свело Рокэ с ума.

— Эр Ро-о-о-окэ… Ой… Ничего себе…Нежную попку… Хи-хи…

— Ага, точно… Хаха… Надо же было так… М-м-м-м… Хи…

— Как они вообще с таким… Хи-хи… Как они ухитряются это делать?

— В смысле, вставлять в нежные попки?

Дик снова зафыркал, в то время как Алва, вздрагивая от смеха, обнял его покрепче.

— А я… хи-хи… это… Воин, да?

— Непременно, Дикон, непременно… Только без боли мы по возможности обойдёмся. Полагаю, подобного особого интереса у тебя нет?

— Да вы что, эр Рокэ? — удивился Дик. — То удушение, то такое…

— Ну а что? Это, между прочим, весьма распространённый вариант,. В виде порки, например…

— Ужас какой! Лучше уж нежные попки. Хи!

— Увы, Дикон, твоя мускулистая задница никоим образом не тянет на нежную. Этакий закалённый суровой северной жизнью воинственный зад.

— Эр Ро-о-о…. Ха-ха!

— Да и верхом ты в последнее время много ездишь, а это тоже способствует развитию крепости и упругости именно этого места.

— Ну тогда у эра Эмиля задница вообще должна быть потрясающей, он же кавалерист!

— Ты что, заглядывался на Эмилеву задницу? — поразился Рокэ.

— Ничего подобного!

— Ах ты поросёнок! М-м-м-м…

— Эр Рокэ! Что вы всё кусаетесь! На мне уже живого места не осталось! Ах!

— Ну ты тоже кусайся в ответ, я же сказал, что не против, а ты всего один раз куснул.

— Это неприлично…

— Я заставлю тебя забыть о приличиях. Давно пора.

— Вы не сможете, потому что я хорошо воспитан.

— Глупый, при чём тут твоё воспитание?

— Это вы, эр Рокэ, очень много о себе вообразили.

— Ничего подобного. Кажется, я обещал свести тебя с ума одним пером?

— Ага, обещали.

— Сейчас самое подходящее время.

— Да?

— Именно так. Если, конечно, ты не испугаешься.

— Я ничего не боюсь!

Алва с удивлением почувствовал лёгкую вину: подобный способ манипулирования Диком имел слишком предсказуемый результат. Впрочем, сейчас ему именно это и было нужно. Пошарив под подушкой, Рокэ вытянул оттуда ворох шёлковых шарфов разных оттенков синего.

— Ух ты, — удивился оруженосец, — путы шёлковые?

— Они, — подтвердил монсеньор, — и разорвать их и впрямь не получится. Ты позволишь себя связать?

— А… зачем?

— Это необходимо для моего особого интереса.

— У вас есть особый интерес?

— О да. А что?

— А какой именно?

— Я тебе покажу, но для этого мне нужно тебя связать.

— А без связывания никак?

— Никак. Сам поймёшь, почему.

Дик вздохнул и задумался, закусив губу, отчего Рокэ захотелось схватить его в охапку и зацеловать до потери сознания или затрахать до смерти, и непонятно, чего больше. Самоконтроль трещал по швам, но тут юноша наконец решился.

— Ну ладно, — выдал он. — Я вам доверяю, вы мне ничего плохого не сделаете. Если б хотели сделать, не стали бы столько ждать. Только я ещё немножко вина выпью, ладно?

Рокэ торопливо наполнил и протянул бокал, Дик приложился к нему, потягивая вино и разглядывая шарфы. Взял один, пощупал тонкий шёлк, пропуская между пальцами. Алва прикрыл глаза: смотреть на это и ничего не делать не было сил, но он должен сдержаться. Он уже почти достиг цели, нельзя всё испортить сейчас. Когда Дик поймёт, что происходит, будет слишком поздно сопротивляться, а может, ему и не захочется. Точнее, усмехнулся Алва, он будет не в состоянии противиться. В том и смысл.

— Когда вы так усмехаетесь, вы похожи на злодея, — сообщил Дик, откладывая куда-то в сторону пустой бокал. — Ну ладно. Как мне лечь?

— Просто на спину, и вытяни руки над головой, — Алва очень постарался, чтобы голос не дрожал, — сложи их вместе, можешь даже сцепить пальцы,

— В этом есть какой-то специальный смысл?

— Да нет, просто так удобнее.

— Страшусь спросить, на скольких любовниках вы это отрабатывали, чтобы знать, что оно удобно именно так.

— Зачем говорить о прошлом? — слегка пожал плечами Алва, сноровисто связывая запястья юноши шарфом и прикрепляя его концы к кованой ажурной решетке в изголовье кровати. — Тебя куда сильнее должно занимать твоё ближайшее будущее.

— Оно занимает, но я немного беспокоюсь, поэтому мне проще говорить на отвлечённые темы, — с пьяной искренностью признался оруженосец.

— Беспокоиться не о чем, — нагло соврал Рокэ, — обещаю, тебе понравится.

А вот это было правдой. Только вряд ли наивный надорский юноша может предположить, сколько проблем и беспокойства способно доставить удовольствие. Алва улыбнулся, постаравшись всё-таки не слишком походить при этом на злодея, и выкопал из шарфов чёрную бархатную ленту. Дикон ахнул, когда бархат коснулся нежной кожи у основания его члена, и невольно выгнулся, снова кусая губы. Ловкие пальцы обернули ленту вокруг яичек и затянули, потом вокруг члена, потом снова затянуть…

— Прелесть какая, — сообщил Алва, любуясь своей работой.

Дик скосил глаза и разглядел черную ленту, красиво обвившую его плоть. Зрелище было весьма непристойным, иными словами, вполне под стать событиям этого вечера.

— Эр Рокэ, это зачем? — удивился юноша.

— Это совсем не помешает, — уверил тот, — просто немного поможет тебе не излиться слишком быстро. Я хочу ласкать тебя долго — было бы обидно, если бы всё закончилось за несколько минут.

Дик неуверенно кивнул: вроде бы это звучало правильно, но всё равно было немножко жутко, хотя он бы ни за что в этом не признался. Рокэ тем временем поворошил шарфы, вытащил один и начал обвязывать вокруг щиколотки своего оруженосца. Тот с любопытством смотрел, пока монсеньор не кивнул сам себе и неожиданно задрал его ногу выше головы!

— Эр Рокэ!!!

— Не пищи, я знаю, что растяжка у тебя хорошая, сам тебя каждое утро гоняю, так что такая поза для тебя не составит проблем.

— Не в этом дело! — Дик старался не поддаться панике, но получалось плохо. — Пожалуйста, мне не нравится так, это плохо!

— Плохо? — Рокэ улёгся сверху, продолжая удерживать его ногу в поднятом положении. — Ну почему же плохо? Разве это больно?

— Н-нет…

— Очень неудобно?

— Нет, то есть да, то есть не так, это неудобно, потому что так нельзя! Это же… неприлично, — Дик закусил губу и отвернулся.

— Но ведь это со мной, а не с кем-то ещё. Значит, ничего неприличного тут нет, — возразил Алва.

— Это с кем угодно неприлично! — воскликнул юноша в отчаянии.

— Ну Ди-и-ик…— прошептал Рокэ, утыкаясь губами ему в шею и нежно целуя, — ну что ты, глупенький, ну что же тут такого ужасного? Ведь это же только для нас двоих, никто не узнает. И незачем кому-то знать, мы просто немножко поиграем, я ведь обещал тебе перо. А если не сдержу обещания, как же я тебе в глаза смотреть буду?

— А перо никак нельзя без всего этого?

— Нельзя, мой хороший, ты сам скоро поймёшь, почему. Позволь мне тебя связать так, как мне нравится. Я обещаю, тебе будет очень приятно.

Дик вздохнул. Паника улеглась, ласковый голос монсеньора успокаивал и ободрял, и в конце концов он неуверенно кивнул. Рокэ просиял и завозился с шарфом, привязывая его к изголовью, на взгляд Дика, чересчур далеко от центра, где были привязаны его руки. Пока Алва возился со вторым шарфом, Дик убеждал себя, что волноваться не о чем, но всё равно невольно попытался отодвинуться, когда ему задрали и вторую ногу. Рокэ тут же начал шептать какие-то очередные успокаивающие глупости, поглаживая его бёдра и покрывая их лёгкими поцелуями. Где-то на краю сознания Дика мелькнула мысль, что слишком уж легко его эру удаётся его каждый раз уговорить смириться с очередной непристойностью. Пришедшее осознание, впрочем, не беспокоило его так сильно, как должно было бы. Дику было слишком хорошо в этот момент: умелые прикосновения его эра доставляли удовольствие и заставляли желать большего.

Покончив с привязыванием, Алва чуть отодвинулся и с восхищением оглядел своего оруженосца. Хмельной и растрёпанный, с залившим щеки румянцем смущения и приоткрытыми пухлыми губами, Дик был бы сплошным соблазном даже в одежде, но сейчас он был не только полностью обнажён, но и обездвижен. Раскрытый, беспомощный, он был полностью во власти своего распутного (Рокэ ухмыльнулся про себя) монсеньора, отдавшийся на его милость и теперь не способный предотвратить ожидавшую его пытку. Вот только, похоже, это будет пыткой и для самого соблазнителя, потому что больше всего Алве в этот момент хотелось послать к кошкам куртуазность и просто взять этого наивного северного красавца. Овладеть им, войти в него до конца, предъявить свои права на это восхитительное тело и не менее прекрасную душу. Это всё его и больше ничьё, и после этой ночи и у самого Ричарда не должно остаться в этом никаких сомнений.

— Ты готов познакомиться с моим перышком, мой хороший? — голос Алвы был хриплым от еле сдерживаемого желания.

— Ну да, — Дик моргнул, — только я всё равно не понял…

— Это пройдёт, — утешил Рокэ спрыгивая с кровати и исчезая за балдахином.

Через несколько секунд он вернулся, держа в руках большое перо, утащенное со стола и по счастью забытое там ранее возле чернильницы, так что чернила на кончике уже высохли. Перо было, разумеется, гусиным, но черным, так что при желании можно сделать вид, что это его собственное. Хмыкнув, он приложил перо к своим рассыпавшимся по плечам локонам и убедился, что цвет был достаточно похожим.

Удобно устроившись рядом с Диком, Алва улыбнулся и продемонстрировал ему перо.

— Видишь? Я держу обещание.

— Вы сказали, что сведёте меня с ума этой штукой, — припомнил Дик, похоже, начиная трезветь. — Мне это уже не кажется таким дурацким заявлением. Я обеспокоен.

— И правильно, — кивнул Алва.

Кончик пера приблизился к коже замершего в напряжении юноши и легко мазнул по соску.

— Ах! — Дик дёрнулся и с силой выдохнул. — Эр Рокэ…

— М-м-м? — перо снова коснулось чувствительного бугорка, обводя вокруг, отчего юноша застонал и дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от мучительно возбуждающего прикосновения.

«Путы шёлковые» себя оправдали. Кончик пера танцевал по нежной коже, дразня розовеющие соски, то один, то другой, вынуждая беспомощную жертву произвола извиваться и кусать губы в попытках сдержать стоны. Пока это почти удавалось, но это было только начало.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Алва, сосредотачиваясь на ближайшем к нему соске и старательно скребя по нему жесткими ворсинками пера, отчего Дик тихо взвыл, — когда философы рассуждают о том, что перо есть оружие более мощное, чем шпага, не об этом ли речь?

— Ааа-аа-ааах… — отозвался оруженосец, хватая ртом воздух.

— Да? — Алва с любопытством наклонил голову и отвёл в сторону перо, — ты хочешь что-то сказать?

— Вы распутник, эр Рокэ, — просипел Дик. — Я и подумать не мог, что вы такое сделаете… Что за странный особый интерес к перьям?

— На самом деле перо здесь всего лишь средство, — пожал плечом Рокэ. — Вместо него могло быть многое другое; перья входят в число подходящих, скажем так, инструментов для осуществления моей цели.

— Э? — на большее Дика не хватило.

— Мне нравится возбуждать моих любовников, — сообщил Алва, глядя прямо в расширившиеся серые глаза. — Конечно, такое многим нравится, да и вообще без этого в постель ложиться не стоит, но обычно речь идет о том, чтобы возбудить до такой степени, чтобы встало. Ну или если речь о женщине, то чтобы взмокло. После этого можно переходить непосредственно к акту соития… Тьфу, кажется, я подхватил манеру выражаться у нашей книжки. Что я пытаюсь сказать, Дикон… Мне очень нравится сам этот процесс возбуждения любовников. Чтобы они не просто хотели, а чтобы изнывали от желания, сходя с ума от невозможности получить разрядку в непрерывной пытке возбуждением. Разумеется, при этом мне приходится существенно ограничивать их подвижность. Теперь понимаешь, зачем мне понадобилось тебя связать?

— Да… — Дик нервно облизнул губы. — Вы… Вы для этого… А теперь вы… Вы меня так… Вот поэтому вы хотели, чтобы я в такой позе? Чтобы так меня… Меня…

— Несомненно, именно в этой позе я тебя и возьму, — улыбнулся Алва. — Но до этого ещё далеко.

— Почему? —изумился юноша.

— Потому, мой сладкий, что сперва я в полной мере получу удовольствие, мучая этим пёрышком все твои чувствительные местечки, которые благодаря этой восхитительной позе не только выставлены напоказ, но и абсолютно беззащитны, — Алва ухмыльнулся, на этот раз намеренно постаравшись выглядеть злодейски.

Похоже, это ему удалось, так как Дикон беспокойно заёрзал.

— Эр Рокэ, неужели вы будете меня ТАМ этим трогать? — прошептал он, со страхом глядя на перо в руке своего эра.

— А ты как думал? — рассмеялся Алва, перемещаясь так, чтобы оказаться напротив Дика — прямо перед его напряжённым членом, обвитым бархатной лентой.

Юноша растерянно смотрел, как перо приближается к его гордо стоящему мужскому органу. Когда черные ворсинки коснулись чувствительной головки, он вскрикнул и дёрнулся прочь, но шёлковые шарфы держали крепко. Перо настойчиво принялось скользить вверх-вниз вдоль его члена, обводить круговыми движениями и, оказываясь наверху, дразнить чувствительное отверстие. Тонкие ворсинки даже проникали внутрь него! Пусть совсем неглубоко, но это было в самом нежном месте, где возбуждает любое прикосновение.

Поначалу Дик старательно кусал губы, пытаясь сдерживать стоны, но хватило его ненадолго. Когда перо переместилось на его мошонку, он вскрикнул и попытался вывернуться. Разумеется, безуспешно, но самое ужасное ждало его впереди. Поиграв немного с его яйцами, Алва передвинул орудие пытки ниже, туда, где широко раздвинутые ягодицы открывали беспрепятственный доступ к анусу. Когда кончик пера защекотал его задницу, Дик закричал. Это было невыносимо мучительно! Чувствительное отверстие вследствие его непристойной позы было чуть приоткрыто, позволяя перу проникать в небольшую дырочку и возбуждать ещё сильнее. Легкие прикосновения вынуждали юношу извиваться, дразня все настойчивее, но притом заставляя желать большего. Напряжённый член старательно оправдывал фамильный девиз, а щёки Дика пылали огнём. Он не знал, от чего ему стыдно сильнее — оттого ли, что его мучают подобным образом и в такой позе, от собственной беспомощности, или же оттого, что всё это вместе взятое доставляло ему какое-то извращённое тёмное удовольствие.

Рокэ любовался своей жертвой. Дик был так восхитительно хорош, что его хотелось истязать вечно, и в то же время собственное терпение стремительно заканчивалось. Налившийся кровью член жаждал вонзиться в упругую тесноту между двух восхитительных бархатных округлостей, но Дик должен был сам об этом попросить. Он должен знать, что даже связанным он в безопасности с Рокэ, и его возьмут лишь тогда, когда он сам будет к этому готов. Впрочем, крики уже перешли в беспомощное хныкание, так что ждать оставалось недолго. Бессвязное «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, эр Рокэ, пожалуйста…», слетавшее с губ его оруженосца, заставляло Рокэ собственнически улыбаться. Сейчас он наверняка больше, чем когда-либо, походил на злодея.

— Пожалуйста что, мой хороший? — вкрадчиво спросил он, не прекращая терзать нежное отверстие. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, и ты это получишь.

— Аааах! Я… Мне… Ох… Пожалуйста!

— Конечно, конечно, но что именно мне сделать?

— Эррррроооокэээээээээ!

— М-м-м-м… Ты такой восхитительно чувствительный…

— Пожалуйста!!!

— Разве я не обещал, что сведу тебя с ума одним пером? Я ведь выполнил это обещание?

— Дааааааа! Аааааах!

— Ну и что теперь? Чего ты хочешь?

— Я… Аааа… Мне… Вы… Ой!

— Я всё ещё не услышал внятных предложений. Я просто продолжу тебя мучить до тех пор, пока ты не попросишь чего-нибудь другого.

— Не надо!!! Аааах!

— Тогда скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— Я… Аааа… По…. Потрогайте!

— О? — Рокэ склонил голову набок, отведя перо в сторону. Впрочем, он и так собирался приостановиться, поскольку Дику с очевидностью требовалась пауза, чтобы отдышаться. — Потрогать?

— Да! Пожалуйста!

— И где же именно мне тебя потрогать?

Лицо оруженосца приобрело совсем несчастное выражение. Алва любовался на отражающуюся на этом лице внутреннюю борьбу, пока наконец не услышал…

— Там…

— Ммм?

— Там… потрогайте.

— Там — это где?

— Ну, там, — Дик качнул головой, пытаясь указать направление желаемого «там».

— Тебе придётся выразиться яснее, Дик, талиг для меня не родной язык, и боюсь, я не понимаю твоих намёков.

Кончик пера скользнул по бедру юноши, намекая, что если он не поторопится высказаться определённо, пытка возбуждением возобновится.

— Пожалуйста, эр Рокэ! — серые глаза в ужасе расширились.

— Поконкретнее.

— Пожалуйста… — Дик отвёл взгляд. Его лицо вполне соответствовало одному из его фамильных цветов. — Потрогайте… мой зад.

Уронив перо на кровать, Рокэ со стоном прижался лицом к бедру юноши. Его пальцы скользнули в ложбинку между ягодицами, лаская и ощупывая. Другая рука нашарила давно уже припасенный поблизости флакон с маслом. Вытащить пробку было делом одного мгновения. Щедро плеснув масла на пальцы, Алва принялся растирать его между ягодицами Дика, одновременно с этим растягивая сжимающееся отверстие. Оруженосец бесстыдно стонал и вскрикивал, напрочь позабыв про свою эсператистскую скромность и добродетель: ему было слишком приятно и уже не терпелось отведать главного блюда. Когда головка возбужденного члена прижалась к его отверстию, он даже не подумал возмущаться, лишь постарался расслабиться и раскрыться. Рокэ слегка надавил, проскальзывая внутрь, отчего Дик закусил губу. Пусть его и растянули, причем не только сейчас, но и ранее, разница между пальцами и членом была ощутимой.

Алва из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться и наброситься на Дика. Он медленно продвигался в тесную горячую глубину, ощущая, как голова кружится от восторга соединения с таким желанным телом даже сильнее, чем от самих ощущений. Юноша вздыхал и вздрагивал под ним, розовый язык то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы. Почувствовав, как яйца эра шлёпнули его по ягодицам, он ойкнул и распахнул глаза. Алва ободряюще улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в губы, для чего ему пришлось прижаться ещё теснее.

— Эр Рокэээээ… — тихонько простонал Дик.

— Да, мой сладкий?

— Мне хорошооооооо…

— То ли ещё будет, — Рокэ улыбнулся, на этот раз изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть по-злодейски. — Тебе не больно?

— Немножко, но это ерунда… Приятное куда сильнее…

— Уверен?

— Да что я вам, гайифец какой? — внезапно возмутился оруженосец, распахивая глаза. — С попкой нежной, ага… Я воин! И вы сами сказали, у меня этот… северный закалённый зад, вот. И если вы, эр Рокэ, воображаете, что я вам тут начну изображать осьминога с рыбой, то вы ещё не знаете Окделлов!

Рокэ на мгновение оторопел от услышанного, но потом решил не искать смысла в этом нетрезвом бреде, а просто перешёл к более активным действиям. В конце концов, этот вепрь и впрямь не какой-нибудь неженка!

Дик стиснул зубы и зарычал: ему было хотя и больно, но вполне терпимо, и боль медленно отступала под натиском удовольствия. Член эра то и дело задевал какую-то очень приятную точку внутри него, отчего Дик не мог сдерживать стоны. Толчки становились все более энергичными, и процесс все сильнее увлекал его. Внезапно Рокэ на миг приостановился и, протянув руку, дёрнул сначала один привязанный к спинке кровати шарф, а потом другой. Ощутив, что его ноги освободились, юноша тут же обвил их вокруг талии своего монсеньора, притягивая того ещё ближе. Алва что-то пробормотал по-кэналлийски и снова впился в шею Дика, но боли почти не ощущалось.

Непристойные хлюпающие шлепки всё убыстрялись, и Дик едва понимал, что уже кричит в голос не столько от попыток что-то сказать, сколько оттого, что молчать было невозможно. Кровь прилила к члену, вызывая мучительные ощущения, и юноше хотелось умолять о чём-то, но он сам не мог понять, о чём, только хотелось чего-то, причём немедленно!

Рокэ с криком выгнулся, отбрасывая длинные волосы назад и вонзаясь в любовника до упора. Одновременно с этим его пальцы дёрнули бархатную ленту, мучительно удерживавшую Дика на грани. Внезапно освобождённый член выстрелил жемчужными каплями, и юноша потерялся в удовольствии, уже не понимая, что происходит, и лишь ощущая всем телом невероятное блаженство.  



	8. Chapter 8

Нахальный солнечный лучик проскользнул сквозь неплотно задвинутые синие шторы прямо на постель, где недавно проснувшийся кэналлийский соберано с улыбкой созерцал своего всё ещё спящего оруженосца. Прошлым вечером Дик провалился в сон практически сразу после того, как Алва доставил им обоим удовольствие, что было неудивительно. Бедняга устал за день, набегавшись с поручениями своего эра, потом его долго соблазняли и поили, потом столь же долго мучили, а под конец он испытал умопомрачительный взрыв наслаждения, окончательно подкосивший его силы. Он уже не ощущал, как его руки отвязали от спинки кровати, как его уютно устроили в постели, как его потом обнимали… Рокэ улыбался, засыпая, и проснулся тоже с улыбкой. Воспользовавшись тем, что оруженосец продолжал крепко спать, его коварный эр немножко сдвинул одеяло и теперь любовался россыпью синяков на шее юноши. Ему было безумно любопытно, как Дик отреагирует на них, и вызовет ли он его снова на дуэль. Учитывая, что выбор оружия за вызванной стороной, может выйти интересно.

Оруженосец зашевелился, просыпаясь, и Рокэ приготовился в предвкушении. Как быстро его любовник вспомнит, что было вчера?

Серые глаза приоткрылись и заморгали, после чего недоумённо сфокусировались на кэналлийце.

— Эр Рокэ? Ээээ… А что вы тут делаете?

— В смысле, в моей собственной спальне? - невозмутимо уточнил тот, уже успев спрятать улыбку.

— В вашей… Постойте… — Дик огляделся по сторонам, опознал, что комната и впрямь не его, после чего глянул на самого себя и наконец сообразил, что одежда отсутствует. С гневным воплем он резко сел, чтобы тут же с криком боли рухнуть обратно на подушки.

— Ну вот, я же говорил! — удовлетворённо сообщил Рокэ, появляясь в поле его зрения где-то сбоку. — Уж теперь-то ты мне точно поверишь, что в предыдущую ночь ничего не было, поскольку у тебя есть возможность сравнить, как оно бывает, когда что-то было.

Дик в ужасе закрыл лицо руками, надеясь вот-вот очнуться от кошмарного сна. Вместо этого просыпающийся мозг принялся бодро подкидывать воспоминания предыдущего вечера. Вино, шоколад, гайифская книжка… Шёлковые шарфы… Перо… Горячий и твёрдый эр Рокэ внутри него!

Отняв руки от лица, он мрачно уставился на Алву, тут же ответившего ему весёлым и любопытным взглядом.

— Вы мерзавец, — сообщил оруженосец с какой-то обреченностью, от которой у его эра защемило сердце. Такого он не ожидал. Дик и правда был ужасно расстроен.

— Ну что ты, глупенький, — Рокэ поспешно улёгся поближе, притягивая юношу к себе и обнимая. — Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался, поверь мне, пожалуйста, Дикон, ну что ты…

Он осторожно поцеловал Дика в висок. Тот ответил каким-то затравленным взглядом, не пытаясь ни сопротивляться, ни угрожать. Ему просто было плохо от осознания всего того, что произошло накануне. Алва прижал его сильнее и уткнулся ему в шею, не пытаясь больше ничего говорить. Некоторое время они просто лежали. Дик закрыл глаза и пытался уложить в голове все то, что случилось за предыдущие два дня. Память подкидывала все новые подробности, в том числе разговоры о его отце и о Людях Чести. Это было хуже всего. Быть совращённым своим распутным монсеньором и утратить собственную честь и то было бы не так страшно, если бы не осознание, что этой самой чести ни на суан нету у всех тех, на кого он всю свою жизнь взирал с благоговением.

— Август Штанцлер — лжец, мерзавец и предатель… — задумчиво пробормотал Дик.

Рокэ сжал его в объятиях так сильно, что, казалось, хрустнули кости.

— К кошкам Штанцлера, — прошептал он, — и всех прочих ызаргов тоже.

— Ну да, — как-то буднично согласился оруженосец, — только как мне теперь быть?

— У тебя есть я, — напомнил его монсеньор.

— Вы уби… хм… да… После всего, что я узнал и понял в последние пару дней, уже как-то и неловко вас обвинять. Вообще все неловко. Получается, все, во что я верил всю свою жизнь, оказалось ложью, а вы… Вы оказались вовсе не мерзавцем.

— Это противоречит тому, что ты сказал пять минут назад. Как это так, я и не мерзавец? — возмутился Алва, внимательно отслеживая реакцию юноши. — Неужели ты собираешься разрушить мою репутацию?

— Вашей репутации вряд ли что-то повредит, монсеньор, даже то, что вы взяли меня в оруженосцы.

— Вот и правильно, вместо разрушения моей репутации давай займемся созданием твоей. Ты уже неплохо зарекомендовал себя на войне, теперь надо и в мирное время…

— Зачем?

— Как это зачем? Чтобы было!

— А зачем бы оно было? — голос Дика был печален. — В чем цель моего существования, зачем я вообще нужен, если все, во что я верил и чем жил…

— А как же сестры? — перебил Рокэ. — И Надор? Им нужен их брат, им нужен их герцог! Неужели же им всем пропадать только оттого, что кучка мерзавцев — настоящих мерзавцев, а не таких, как я! — всем нагадила? Как же они будут без тебя? Это все равно как если пойти в винный погреб, взять с полки бутылку, уронить ее нечаянно, а потом решить, что раз одна разбилась, то нет смысла и в остальных, и переколотить все оставшиеся бутылки уже намеренно!

Дик удивленно посмотрел на своего эра. Перед глазами встал образ рыдающего Алвы посреди винного погреба, усеянного осколками бутылок, и почему-то показалось, что эти бутылки — это и есть его, Дика, жизнь.

— Монсеньор, а вы бы плакали, если бы я умер? — вопрос вырвался прежде, чем он сумел осознать его абсурдность.

— Я не имею привычки плакать, — мрачно сообщил Рокэ. — Я бы пил, играл на гитаре и много думал. И мстил бы, разумеется. Потому что ты ведь не умер бы сам по себе, правда?

Дик задумался, а потом искренне сообщил:

— Я вообще не хочу умирать.

— Тогда живи, — кивнул Алва, — у алатов принято именно так говорить друг другу, как напутствие и просто пожелание. Живи!

Дик прикрыл глаза и задумался. Мысли в голове по-прежнему крутились невесёлые, но уже менее угнетающие.

Рокэ терпеливо ждал, не предпринимая никаких действий. Просто обнимал.

Вздохнув, юноша чуть пошевелился и тоже слегка обнял кэналлийца. Тот замер, не веря своему счастью, а потом начал поглаживать Дика по спине. Оруженосец вздохнул и немного расслабился.

— Эр Рокэ, — пробормотал он куда-то Алве в плечо, — что мы теперь будем делать?

— Все, что захотим, — отозвался тот, радостно улыбаясь от этого «мы». Похоже, дело шло на лад! — точнее, все, что я захочу, поскольку я по-прежнему твой эр.

— Вы же не хотели, чтоб я вас эром звал?

— Но ты же все равно звал, упрямец, а теперь я уже привык. Можешь и дальше продолжать. По крайней мере, пока не окончится срок твоей службы, а потом можно будет как-нибудь менее торжественно.

— А как же дуэль? Мы ведь будем драться?

— А смысл?

Дик задумался. Рокэ не торопил его с ответом, но поглаживавшие спину пальцы сместились пониже.

— Эр Рокэ, вы чего? — возмутился оруженосец. — Не распускайте руки!

Алва мысленно возликовал — Дик возвращался в нормальное расположение духа. Теперь надо закрепить этот успех: пусть он, как всегда, пыхтит и возмущается гнусностями своего эра, тогда у него не останется времени на дурацкие мысли о бессмысленности собственного существования.

— Ну как же не распускать, — удивился он, — я же тебе уже объяснял. С того момента, как ты спустил передо мной штаны и ослепил меня великолепием своих округлостей…

— Эр Рокэ! — Дик возмущённо шлепнул по домогавшейся его руке и попытался вывернуться из объятий, но безуспешно.

— Не сопротивляйся, — шепнул ему Рокэ. — Позволь мне ласкать тебя, я очень хочу тебя опять туда поцеловать…

— Вы извращенец! — припечатал оруженосец. — С вашими особыми интересами и с книжкой этой кошмарной.

— Очень хорошая книжка, познавательная!

— Да кому вообще надо такое познавать!

— Это называется самообразованием.

— Это называется по-другому, эр Рокэ.

— Ты обеспокоен безопасностью своей нежной попки? — ухмыльнулся Алва.

Серые глаза расширились, и в следующий миг Дик кинулся на него с явным намерением придушить. Алва увернулся, перехватив оруженосца за запястья и прижимая к постели. Тот взбрыкнул, едва не сбросив его, и принялся яростно вырываться, шипя что-то гневное. Рокэ рассмеялся, не столько даже оттого, что ситуация была забавной, сколько от облегчения. Приступ уныния, похоже, закончился, и теперь надо постараться, чтобы больше такого не было. Ну, тут уж он знает несколько отличных способов.

— У тебя есть два варианта на выбор, — сообщил он. — Мы можем сейчас встать и отправиться на тренировку, как обычно. С твоей травмированной задницей это будет весьма болезненный опыт, так что в качестве альтернативы мы можем остаться сегодня в постели и предаться неспешным разговорам. Нам принесут завтрак и шадди, и мы уютно устроимся и прекрасно проведём время. Что скажешь?

— Тренировка! — выпалил Дик. Он не позволит этому развратнику думать, будто какая-то там боль может превратить его в изнеженного гайифца!

— Хорошо. Через пятнадцать минут во дворе, — с этими словами Алва перестал удерживать Дика и, более того, самым коварным образом скинул его с кровати!  



	9. Chapter 9

Тренировка стала форменным издевательством. Дик изо всех сил старался, но его снова гоняли по двору и снова шлепали шпагой при каждой возможности! Правда, несколько обещанных новых приемов всё-таки тоже показали, что несколько смягчило чувство обиды от унизительных шлепков. Он всё же решился снова высказать монсеньору своё возмущение, на что тот лишь пожал плечами и сообщил:

— Это тоже часть тренировки. Нет смысла в том, чтобы хорошо ударить врага, если при этом тебя самого проткнут, надо уметь уворачиваться, а у тебя с этим не слишком хорошо. Надо работать над скоростью и подвижностью, вот я и придумал замечательный способ тебя простимулировать.

— Вы что, каждый день теперь будете… так? — растерялся Дик.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо кивнул Алва. — Я же должен сделать из тебя хорошего бойца, а этот способ явно действует, ты очень стараешься. Будем продолжать в том же духе, и скоро ты сам увидишь заметные улучшения!

Дик прикрыл глаза и застонал.

— Ты это нарочно? — Алва тут же оказался рядом, притягивая его к себе. — Такой восхитительный стон, м-м-м-м, — он потянулся к губам юноши, но тот с возмущением вывернулся. Впрочем, не так быстро, как можно было бы ожидать, и списать это на одну лишь усталость от тренировки не получилось бы. — Не хочешь целоваться? Тогда пойдём завтракать.

По дороге в свою комнату Дик отмечал удивлённо-весёлые взгляды попадавшихся на пути слуг, но не придал им значения. В конце концов, что тут такого, этим кэналлийцам вечно что-то кажется забавным. Принесшего воду для обливания мальчика он снова выставил, разделся и влез в тазик. Намыливался и обливался практически не задумываясь — это уже стало привычкой, а ведь в Надоре он не мылся так часто. Правда, там его не гоняли каждое утро до седьмого пота, да и холодной водой обливаться то ещё удовольствие, а тут ему всегда подогревали. Не становится ли он избалованным неженкой?

Вытеревшись и одевшись, он подошёл к зеркалу причесать непокорные волосы и замер в ошеломлении. В первый момент показалось, что его поразила непонятная болезнь, но потом он вспомнил разговоры и действия прошлой ночи и сообразил, что означают синяки, рассыпавшиеся по его шее.

Кажется, кэналлийские слуги тоже это сообразили, ведь на тренировку он рубашку до конца не зашнуровывал, чтобы не сковывала движения. Вот отчего они так многозначительно улыбались! А ведь они всегда знают, где находятся господа, чтобы при необходимости бежать выполнять свои обязанности! Когда он вчера вечером вернулся и Хуан передал ему распоряжение Алвы идти в спальню, там вроде бы ещё несколько слуг поблизости крутилось. Наверняка весь дом в курсе, что он вечером пошёл в спальню к соберано… и не выходил оттуда до утра!

Возможно, немедленно мчаться к Рокэ для высказывания своего возмущения по этому поводу было не самой лучшей идеей, но это Дик сообразил уже тогда, когда ворвался в спальню монсеньора. Тот удивлённо воззрился на потревожившего его покой оруженосца, после чего сказал несколько слов по-кэналлийски поливавшей его из кувшина служанке, и она проворно вымелась за дверь, окинув Дика любопытным взглядом, как ему показалось, задержавшимся на шее.

— Чем обязан такой твоей торопливости? — поинтересовался Алва так невозмутимо, будто находился на официальном приёме при полном параде, а не стоял голым в тазике.

Дик задохнулся от возмущения, не в силах выдавить застрявшие в горле обвинения, и в итоге просто молча ткнул себя в шею.

— Я же всё вчера объяснил насчёт таких поцелуев, — поднял бровь Рокэ. — Впрочем, если нужно, я с удовольствием объясню ещё раз, — он с готовностью вышел из тазика, ступив на морисский ковёр.

— Ну уж нет! — возмутился Дик. — Мне и одного раза хватило!

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— В том, что все это видели!

— Только в доме, за его пределы это не выйдет. Я дам тебе шейный платок, он отлично всё прикроет, никто и не догадается. А за это ты мне сейчас позволишь небольшой десерт перед завтраком.

Дик моргнул, осмысливая сказанное, и пропустил момент, когда его потянули к кровати, а когда сообразил, что происходит, и попытался вырваться, его просто швырнули на постель и уселись сверху. Последовавшая возня была на редкость дурацкой и бессмысленной. Рокэ коварно запустил руки под рубашку оруженосцу и с удовольствием трогал его везде, а тот лишь повизгивал и извивался, но вырваться не мог — возможно, впрочем, оттого, что все происходящее доставляло ему немало удовольствия. Когда с него потянули штаны, Дик напрягся, но позволил, а потом ему стало вообще ни до чего: Алва сполз пониже, самым неприличным образом заглотил его член и принялся сосать! Юноша стонал и вскрикивал, не сопротивляясь, и в конце концов даже обнял своего монсеньора ногами за шею. Здравый смысл улетел к кошкам, Дик размеренно подавался бёдрами вперёд, вталкиваясь в горячую глубину, и наконец мучительно достиг разрядки, сотрясаясь в судорогах наслаждения. Пока он приходил в себя, Алва перевернул его обессиленное тело и принялся покрывать поцелуями его ягодицы, а последовавшие ритмичные движения и громкий стон ясно указали на то, что сие непристойное действие было использовано эром Дикона как вдохновение для собственного удовольствия. Дик попытался было возмутиться, но слова застряли в горле при виде неимоверно довольного монсеньора, чья рука всё еще покоилась на собственном члене, а по лицу его блуждала сумасшедшая улыбка.

Выбравшись кое-как из кровати, Дик выбежал из комнаты, придерживая штаны. Раздался звон, плеск, крик и короткое ругательство, в спальню заглянула служанка.

— Извините, соберано, я уронила кувшин, — сообщила она, — сейчас новый принесу!

Алва не сомневался, что кувшин появится в рекордно короткий срок, ведь после этого девушке нужно будет бежать на кухню делиться впечатлениями о том, как дор Рикардо сначала ворвался к соберано в спальню, а потом вылетел оттуда, роняя штаны и сшибая всё на своём пути, а соберано при этом валялся на постели таааакой довольный! Разумеется, за пределы особняка эти сведения не выйдут, но посплетничать среди своих — святое дело. Дику можно не беспокоиться, но платок для него отыскать всё-таки надо.

Когда Рокэ добрался до столовой, держа в руке кусок светло-синего шёлка, оруженосец уже был там и с угрюмой миной топтался возле стола. Поворчал, когда ему расшнуровали затянутый ворот рубашки, но позволил укутать свою шею платком и завязать красивый узел. Ему это вполне шло, и Алва подумал, что надо бы научить его завязывать несколько разных узлов. В ближайшее время ему это явно пригодится.

Несмотря на смущённую угрюмость, на завтрак Дик набросился с энтузиазмом. Рокэ не стал комментировать явную необходимость восполнить потраченные ночью ресурсы организма, и яйца они съели молча, запивая шадди, а потом на пороге возник Хуан.

— Соберано, к вам граф Са… — попытался доложить он, но был бесцеремонно отодвинут в сторону новоприбывшим.

— Я же сказал, не надо докладывать, можно подумать, тут кому-то нужна эта официальность, — капитан королевской стражи прошагал в комнату и плюхнулся за стол. — Росио, я к тебе с официальным приказом, вот, — он протянул сложенную бумажку.

Рокэ взял, развернул, прочёл и удивился.

— Его Величество официально приказывает мне накормить тебя завтраком. Что за ерунда?

— Его Величество сегодня в дурном настроении, — засмеялся Лионель, — а у Её Величества с самого утра собрались на завтрак дамы, и меня тоже пригласили, вроде как составить компанию, а на самом деле это просто очередной тур охоты на оленя. Его Величество неожиданно зашёл на огонёк и решил, что придворные обязаны разделить его плохое настроение, а потому он им его испортил, официально отослав прочь загоняемую дичь. Впрочем, олень ему за это лишь благодарен и с куда большим удовольствием позавтракает в твоём обществе, чем среди потенциальных невест. А ты, я вижу, ночью не скучал?

— Вообще-то я был дома и читал, — с достоинством отозвался Рокэ, рассеянно глядя на то, как перед Савиньяком ставят чашку и наливают ему шадди. — Интеллектуальное времяпровождение весьма способствует… хм… чему-то, наверное, способствует.

— А засос тебе на шее книжка твоя поставила? — наблюдательно хохотнул гость. — Или ты уже дома принимаешь любовниц? Ай-яй-яй, что подумает о тебе твой добродетельный оруженосец?

Савиньяк глянул на Дика и поперхнулся шадди, поскольку тот смутился куда сильнее, чем следовало бы в такой ситуации, и притом теребил платок на шее. Сопоставив это с умиротворённым видом друга, Лионель растерянно протянул:

— Ага… Хм?

Громкий шлепок плюхнутых на тарелку блинов прозвучал в воцарившейся смущённой тишине чуть ли не выстрелом. Лионель вздрогнул и уставился на Кончиту, уронившую это неожиданное угощение прямо перед ним.

— Попробуйте блинчиков, дор Леоне, — как-то свирепо предложила она.

Савиньяк поморгал, огляделся вокруг, отметил каменную физиономию Хуана, покрасневшую, как помидор, — Дика, и деланно безмятежную — Росио, после чего торопливо принялся за еду. Если тут всё зашло так далеко, что кэналлийцы в курсе и защищают неприкосновенность частной жизни своего соберано вкупе со скромностью его оруженосца, лучше помолчать. Да и блины вкусные, а есть и правда хочется.

— Надо бы мне почаще к тебе наведываться по утрам, — сообщил Савиньяк, прожевав блинчик. — Придумать какой-нибудь предлог и приходить завтракать. Всё лучше, чем на придворные физиономии натощак любоваться.

— Это будет не слишком удобно, если я решу позавтракать не за столом, а в постели, — отозвался Рокэ.

Дик поперхнулся и закашлялся. Лионель поднял брови в удивлении.

— Ну, в постель я к тебе не напрашиваюсь, и, похоже, там у тебя и без меня уже тесно…

— Эр Лионель! — возмущённо воскликнул Дик.

— А что? — пожал плечами тот, но в глазах прятался смех. — Вы чем-то недовольны, герцог?

— Дик, молчи и ешь, — посоветовал Алва. — Молчание — золото. Иногда.

— Ну да, сидите тут и едой мне рот затыкаете… — пробурчал тот, терзая вилкой ни в чём не повинный блин.

— А чем бы ты предпочёл, чтобы я его тебе затыкал? — поинтересовался Рокэ.

Лионель подавился блином и с трудом его проглотил, торопливо запив шадди. Дик, однако, вообще не понял намёка, и, взглянув исподлобья на своего эра, уткнулся в чашку, откуда затем отчётливо донеслось:

— Вредная птица.

Рокэ расхохотался и потянулся к шаддейнику — налить себе ещё. Дик снова ткнул в блин вилкой.

— Вы такие милые, что меня от вас тошнит, — прямолинейно заявил Лионель. — Ну вас к кошкам, не буду приходить на завтрак. О, Хуан пришёл, не иначе как ещё о ком-то доложить.

Вошедший управляющий насмешливо глянул на Савиньяка, наклонился к уху своего соберано и шепотом что-то сообщил.

— Серьёзно? — удивился тот. — Ну так давай его сюда, к завтраку.

— Подать на тарелке? — не удержался от подколки Суавес.

— Да хоть в супнице, — пожал плечами Алва. — Негоже гостя на пороге держать, а тут, можно сказать, член семьи, пусть и не совсем моей…

Дик с Лионелем уставились на Рокэ с одинаковым любопытством, но долго недоумевать им не пришлось: Хуан вышел и почти сразу вернулся, почтительно вталкивая в столовую нового гостя.

— Наль! — воскликнул Дик. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— А… эм… — толстяк кузен смущённо замялся, поглядывая то на Дика, то на Алву, но ничего вразумительного выдавить из себя не сумел.

— А я знаю, что, — хитро подмигнул Рокэ. — Ваш кузен, юноша, навещает вас, как правило, с целью пригласить вас на очередной допрос, тьфу ты, разговор к кансилльеру. Значит, и сегодня Штанцлер вас ждёт, ведь так? — он глянул на Наля, который от подобной откровенности опешил и раскрыл рот, не в силах сказать вообще ничего.

— Эр Рокэ… — протянул с сомнением Дик, но его тут же перебили.

— И вам непременно стоит пойти! Нельзя заставлять этого многоуважаемого кем-то старого больного человека ждать! Его добродетельная натура и всегдашняя кристальная честность требуют соответствующего отношения!

— Чего? — выдали одновременно Дик с Лионелем. Наль же лишь издал придушенный писк и уставился на Алву так, будто видел на его месте как минимум Леворукого.

— Ну вы же знаете, юноша, — небрежно пояснил Алва, — мы с вами обсуждали. Если Август Штанцлер что сказал, то так оно и случится, я ведь вам это уже доказал?

Дик стремительно покраснел и поспешил спрятаться в чашке с шадди. Рокэ невозмутимо вернулся к трапезе, продолжая восхвалять достоинства кансилльера, отчего Лионель покачал головой и тоже обратил своё внимание на еду. Наль крутил головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но потом одна из служанок подсунула ему тарелку с блинами и розетку сметаны, и Штанцлер на время отошёл на второй план.

Заканчивали завтрак в молчании, после чего Рокэ непреклонно выпихнул оруженосца с кузеном из дома, с напутствием «поговорить с уважаемым кансилльером по душам и прояснить все вопросы, требующие дипломатического обсуждения». Затем, утащив Лионеля в свой кабинет, Алва разлил уже принесённое Хуаном вино и предложил тост:

— За откровенные разговоры!

— Кого с кем? — поднял бровь Лионель, однако тост поддержал и выпил.

— Всех со всеми, — пожал плечами Рокэ, усаживаясь в кресло. — Мне интересно, что из этого выйдет.

— Я так понял, ты просветил мальчишку насчёт чего-то, и теперь хочешь знать, что будет, когда он всё выскажет Штанцлеру?

— Может, и не выскажет. Сдержит себя и проявит дипломатичность, я ему намекнул…

— Думаешь, сумеет?

— Он мне обещал, что теперь будет совсем умный.

— А если не будет, то дипломатичность проявит уже Штанцлер и навешает ему на уши дриксенской лапши. Как обычно, полагаю, иначе бы твой оруженосец поумнел уже давным-давно.

— Наверное, так, — Алва отпил ещё вина. — Хуан, пригляди-ка сегодня за Рикардо, да и за Штанцлером заодно. Возможно, придётся выслеживать шпиона или прятать труп…

— Чей труп? — обалдел Лионель.

— Окделлы отличаются несдержанным характером, — рассеянно отозвался Рокэ. — Мало ли что… Не хочу, чтоб у моего мальчика были неприятности. Хуан, можешь идти.

Лионель проводил управляющего взглядом и со вздохом припал к бокалу. Изначально беззаботное утро с каждой минутой становилось всё сложнее. Правда, против штанцлеровского трупа он бы точно возражать не стал.

— У меня на сегодня в планах провести кое-какие проверки вверенных мне войск, — сообщил Алва. — Присоединишься? Официально незачем, но быть в курсе не помешает, если всё-таки тебе удастся вырваться из придворного болота в армию.

Лионель улыбнулся и кивнул. Может, утро и было сложным, но вполне к его пользе!  



	10. Chapter 10

— …Так что мы ещё последили немного, и действительно, один из слуг ушёл вскоре после дора Рикардо, а потом пришёл этот как бы случайный торговец, но он нам уже известен. Вообще-то при дриксенском посольстве он на какой-то официально мелкой должности, но, может, это дипломатическое прикрытие? В общем, взяли мы его чисто, без шума, куртку с него сняли, продырявили в нужных местах и в Данар кинули, чтоб след запутать, а самого доставили в застенки… ой, то есть к Его Высокопреосвященству…

— Как ни назови, суть не меняется, — хмыкнул Алва и отсалютовал управляющему бокалом. — Много при нём бумаг нашли?

— Всего два письма. Оригиналы я, разумеется, передал секретарю Его Высокопреосвященства, копии дал Армандо. Он говорит, шифр какой-то новый, так что, скорее всего, до утра провозится, а то и дольше.

— Не к спеху, — покачал головой Рокэ, — на эту ночь у меня куда более приятные планы, чем копаться в дриксенских шпионских дрязгах. Тем более что Рикардо сейчас наверняка расстроен, и его нужно поддержать в убеждении, что он поступил правильно…

— …не всадив кансилльеру в сердце фамильный кинжал? — хмыкнул Суавес.

— И это тоже. Ты разве не рад, что не пришлось избавляться от трупа?

— Будет труп — избавимся, а нет, так обойдёмся, — рассудительно заметил управляющий. — Кстати, ужин вам в спальню подавать?

— Да, туда, и вот что именно нужно подать…

Дик тихонько прошмыгнул в дверь особняка на улице Мимоз, надеясь, что его никто не заметит и можно будет пойти к себе и передохнуть. Он целый день шатался по городу и уже валился с ног, хотя логичнее с них было бы валиться Соне, но и провести столько времени по большей части в седле было утомительно. Не к месту вспомнились вчерашние рассуждения о заднице Эмиля и влиянии верховой езды на крепость этой самой части тела. Всё снова возвращается к задницам, и, похоже, он сам в этом виноват — после того, что вытворял два дня назад…

Дик остановился посередине коридора и уткнулся лбом в стену. Если бы он не напился и не снял штаны, Рокэ бы его не совратил, а ещё он бы не узнал про отца и прочих… То есть не то чтобы это была какая-то страшная тайна, о многом он бы и сам мог додуматься, если бы дал себе труд поразмышлять. А теперь уже и размышлять не надо, такое не забудешь.

Наверное, ему бы следовало гордиться собой — тем, что он, несмотря на фамильную вспыльчивость, ухитрился не устроить кансилльеру скандал с требованиями объяснить, какого Леворукого Люди Чести отсиделись в безопасности, когда его отец рисковал собой, а теперь ещё имеют наглость предъявлять ему какие-то претензии. Вспомнился разговор после той злосчастной игры у Капуль-Гизайлей, когда Штанцлер расписывал несчастья эра Людвига и про то, как проигранное Диком фамильное кольцо стало именно тем, что лишило бедного Килеана шанса на любовь. Какая чушь! С какой это радости его назначили виноватым в любовных несчастьях постороннего человека в три раза его старше, которому к такому возрасту уже следовало бы научиться соблазнять дам? Впрочем, о соблазнении там и речи не шло: ночь с Алвой научила Дика многому из того, что, наверное, Люди Чести не хотели бы, чтобы он знал — в том числе отличать соблазнение от куда более неприглядных вещей.

Тем не менее следовало признаться хотя бы самому себе, что его спокойствие при разговоре со Штанцлером в значительной степени объяснялось его ошеломлением. Он всё ещё привыкал к тем новым сведениям, что обрушились на него за последние пару дней, начиная с информации о линии, и от этого его действия странным образом затормаживались. Очень непривычно для него, как правило всё бывало совсем наоборот, он действовал очень быстро. Обычно прежде, чем удавалось подумать, так что, может, некоторая замедленность и на руку.

К тому же он всё ещё думал о том, что произошло между ним и его монсеньором, и это было куда более важным, чем многое другое. Это же ему предстояло ещё долго жить бок о бок с Алвой. Эр Рокэ сказал, что любит его, и этому очень хотелось верить. Хотя логики в такой вере не было ни на суан, но должна ли вообще в вере быть логика?

— Так и будешь тут торчать или всё-таки зайдёшь? — насмешливо поинтересовался знакомый голос.

Дик обернулся. Рокэ стоял в дверях своей спальни, улыбаясь: рубашка расшнурована, волосы рассыпались по плечам, картинка да и только!

— Простите, эр Рокэ, я задумался.

— Я заметил. По сравнению с тем, что было раньше, ты и впрямь, похоже, научился некоторым раздумьям, но я уже не уверен, что это хорошо. Ты выглядишь несчастным.

— Я был у эра Августа.

— Он всё ещё жив?

— Эр Рокэ!

— Я просто спросил.

— Вы «просто» ничего не делаете.

— Да, я такой. Сложная и многогранная натура. О которой лучше бы поговорить не в коридоре. Заходи.

— А вы… приставать не будете?

— Разумеется, буду! И вообще, разве тебе не положено после целого дня разлуки с «наверное» любимым мной меня хотя бы поцеловать?

— Эр Рокэ… — Дик против воли улыбнулся, — вы забавный.

— И это тоже, — подмигнул Рокэ. — Давай иди сюда и целуй, а потом будем ужинать, ты наверняка голодный.

Оруженосец вздохнул и нерешительно приблизился к кэналлийцу, помедлил немного, а потом обнял за шею и притянул к себе, неловко прижимаясь губами к губам. Тот с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, скользнув руками по бокам юноши, а потом предсказуемо переместив их на столь привлекающие его округлости. Дик застонал, но не попытался вырваться, даже когда его потянули в спальню и закрыли дверь, отрезая путь к отступлению.

— Эр Рокэ… — пробормотал он, оторвавшись наконец от своего монсеньора, — я… я не уверен…

— Расслабься, — прошептал Алва прямо ему в ухо, — я вовсе не ожидаю, что ты вот так сразу сорвёшь с себя одежду, упадёшь в мою постель и воскликнешь: «возьмите меня, эр Рокэ!»

— Эр Рокэ! — серые глаза возмущённо распахнулись, а потом вдруг заметались по комнате, оглядывая многочисленные букеты в разнообразных вазах. — Ой, а это что?

— Цветы, — хмыкнул Рокэ, целуя юношу в шею. — Ты же вчера требовал цветов и серенад под луной, так что я обеспечил, и гитару тоже приготовил. А ещё ужин, вот, посмотри, — он потянул Дика к столу и гордо продемонстрировал приготовленное.

Оруженосец охнул от удивления. На самом большом блюде высилась горка копчёных рыбных ломтиков, рядом стояли ваза с клубникой и тарелка с виноградом, отдельно лежали ещё шоколадные конфеты, такие же, как те, которыми его кормили накануне. Ну и вино, разумеется, причём много, а как же иначе?

— Будете снова куртуазно соблазнять по гайифской книжке? — невольно улыбнулся Дик. Ему было приятно, что ради него так расстарались.

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Рокэ, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Буду любить. По-кэналлийски, как умею. А книжка — это так, дополнительное развлечение. Без неё вполне можно обойтись.

— А надо ли? — Дик выскользнул из объятий Алвы и направился к кровати, на ходу расстёгивая и сбрасывая колет. — Давайте почитаем, эр Рокэ, я не против ещё немножко просветиться. И непременно с вином и шоколадом… Ну и прочим.

Сбросив ещё и сапоги, он плюхнулся спиной на кровать, раскинув руки и улыбаясь. Штанцлер и прочие неприятности с очевидностью были забыты.

— Прекрасная идея, — согласился Рокэ, накрывая оруженосца своим телом и требовательно целуя.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south- 2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
